Dwie twarze
by StephiexAnn
Summary: Merlyn przez lata udaje mężczyznę, aby zmylić poszukujących ją łowców i jako Merlin zostaje służącym księcia Arthura. Kilka lat później do zamku przybywa arystokrata z artefaktem zagrażającym rodzinie królewskiej. Co się stanie, gdy nie wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, a na dworze zostanie wykryta obecność pewnej utalentowanej wiedźmy, której schwytanie spadnie na barki Arthura?
1. Prolog

**A/N: Po roku czytania fanficków stwierdziłam, że pora wziąć się w garść i spróbować swoich sił. Przed wami mój debiut. Jestem zupełnie zielona w tym biznesie, więc prawdopodobnie coś pokręcę podczas publikowania. Brak Bety.**

 **Akcja ma miejsce mniej więcej po 3 sezonie, Arthur jest księciem i wszyscy doskonale wiedzą, która stronę wybrała Morgana. Nie będę się jednak trzymać kurczowo serialu i być może coś lekko pokręcę, bo w mojej głowie wszystko jest spójną historią i często gęsto muszę sprawdzać, co było najpierw i co w którym sezonie.**

 **Disclaimer: Niestety, tylko ich pożyczam.**

* * *

Powoli, ale z nabytą, wieloletnią wprawą rozebrała Arthura z jego zbroi. Nie był zdolny do walki, więc nie ważne, w jakim stanie znaleźliby go potencjalni bandyci, zabicie go nie stanowiło w chwili obecnej żadnego problemu. Jednak opatrzenie rany, gdy na drodze stawało grube żelastwo, nie było możliwe nawet dla niej. Chociaż wiedziała, że po otrzymaniu takiego ciosu wiele znaczyło odzyskanie przytomności, miała nadzieję, iż tego uniknie. Pozbyła się napierśników i naramienników, a następnie użyła sztyletu, aby rozerwać koszulę księcia. Z miejsca, w którym zagłębił się miecz wroga, powoli sączyła się krew. Zdusiła przekleństwo.

Najważniejsze to zatamować krwawienie.

Używając tego samego sztyletu, rozerwała materiał swojej sukienki, po czym pociągnęła księcia za ramię, aby znalazł się w pozycji półsiedzącej i zaczęła sprawnie obwijać go materiałem. Gdy go zabrakło, użyła zniszczonej koszuli Arthura, i tak nadawała się już tylko do wyrzucenia. Pilnując odpowiedniego nacisku, miała nadzieję, że nie przybyła za późno i utrata krwi nie przypieczętuje jego losu. Arthur leżał niczym szmaciana kukła bez życia. Z tą różnicą, że czasem oddychał, dzięki Bogu.

Po zakończonym prowizorycznym obandażowaniu i zabezpieczeniu rany, zaczęła mamrotać znane sobie zaklęcia, które mogłyby pomóc. Medyczna magia nigdy nie była jej dziedziną, ale włożyła w to tyle wysiłku, że książę powinien przynajmniej odzyskać przytomność za jakiś czas.

Nie, żeby w obecnej sytuacji tego wypatrywała.

Zajęła się mniejszymi zadrapaniami, gdy jego ręka z niespodziewaną siłą wystrzeliła w górę, aby złapać jej dłonie niczym żelazne kajdany. Sapnęła z bólu, gdy ścisnął jej poparzone nadgarstki. Wstrzymała oddech, atmosfera momentalnie zgęstniała. Oczy Arthura z wrogą podejrzliwością badały jej twarz. _Dobry Bo_ _ż_ _e, kiedy on si_ _ę_ _obudzi_ _ł_ _?_

 _Tylko mnie nie poznaj, Arthurze. Tylko mnie nie poznaj._ Oblał ją zimny pot, czuła się jak mucha złapana w sieć.

– Wiedźma.

Wyrwała dłonie z jego uścisku, gdy wypluł słowo z jadem. Wcześniej nie bała się rozpoznania, książę ani razu nie miał okazji oglądać jej twarzy z tak bliska. Miała nadzieje, że sukienka i roztrzepane, długie włosy wystarczą, aby nie skojarzył pewnych istotnych faktów. Oby Arthur był takim idiotą jak dotychczas, gdy w grę wchodziła magia za jego plecami. Przełknęła ślinę, próbując opanować panikę.

– Pozwolisz mi dokończyć? – spytała hardo, wskazując na jego klatkę piersiową. Przeklęła w myślach swój zachrypnięty głos. Ostatnie, czego teraz chciała, to okazać mu słabość.

Rozejrzał się, próbując rozeznać się w sytuacji. Zbroja leżała obok niego, materiał z sukienki ściganej wiedźmy uciskał ranę po ostrzu. Leżał pod skarpą, idealnie schowany przed resztą świata, gdyby ktoś próbował go znaleźć. Sapnął zdziwiony. Co tu się działo? Wlepił wzrok w dziewczynę, która była po części winna całej sytuacji. Dziewczynę, która opatrywała mu rany. Która miała magię.

Którą próbował dzisiaj zabić.

– Wyjaw mi swoje imię, wiedźmo.

Mierzyli się spojrzeniami, które swoją wrogością i intensywnością mogłyby wypalić dziurę w litym kamieniu. Szukała w głowie odpowiedzi na pytanie najlepszego przyjaciela, który był jej śmiertelnym wrogiem.

„Jestem Merlyn" zdecydowanie nie wchodziło w grę. Ale po tych kilku latach miała już dosyć kłamstw.

Przysunęła się, aby zignorować go w typowy dla siebie sposób i kontynuować opatrywanie zadrapań, lecz Arthur chwycił miecz leżący obok niego i pomimo bólu z niespodziewaną szybkością wycelował prosto w jej twarz. Nieprzeniknioną, pełną spokoju twarz z dziwnie znajomymi, niebieskimi oczami. Chciał odpowiedzi.

– Nie tkniesz mnie palcem, dopóki nie wyjawisz swego imienia, wiedźmo.

Jej ciało spięło się, gdy ostrze zatańczyło przed jej długimi włosami, tuż przy sercu.

– Wiedźmą jest Morgana, nie stawiaj mnie w tym samym świetle, jeśli nie wiesz, do kogo się zwracasz.

– Imię, czarownico.

Przekrzywiła lekko głowę, a spokój z jej oczu zdawał się go tylko irytować. Powoli, aby widział jej ruchy, uniosła dłoń i palcem dotknęła końcówki miecza, kierując go z dala od swojej osoby.

– Emrys. Mówią mi Emrys.


	2. Rozdział 1

**A/N: Jakoś nie mogę się przemóc i używać polskich wersji imion. Za dużo czytania po angielsku, zdecydowanie.**

 **Za błędy przepraszam. Pewnie jeszcze zdążę odrobinę przerobić ten rozdział, ale wolałam już cokolwiek dodać, zbyt dużo czasu minęło od ostatniej aktywności.**

 **Edit: Rozdział lekko przerobiony.**

 **Disclaimer: Niestety, tylko pożyczam.**

* * *

– Merlinie, co ty tutaj robisz? Powinieneś się szykować do przywitania gościa na dworze. Król rozkazał urządzić ucztę, zaczynamy lada chwila!

Gaius krzątał się po swojej izdebce, gdy roztrzepana służąca księcia trzasnęła drzwiami. Starzec skrzywił się wyraźnie. Niedługo drzwi wypadną z zawiasów. Dopiero po kilku sekundach przyjrzał się jej dokładniej i zauważył _tę_ minę. Spokojne, zimne oczy, zaróżowiona od biegu twarz i włosy stojące we wszystkich kierunkach. Przeczesała palcami krótkie kosmyki, zostawiając na głowie coś, co dziwnie przypominało gniazdo dzikiej kury.

– Mamy problem.

Słowo „problem" z ust najpotężniejszej czarownicy nigdy nie wróży nic dobrego. Zmarszczyła czoło, jakby nad światem miało zapanować śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo, a z drugiej strony Gaius nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że dziewczyna sama miała coś na sumieniu.

Jak zwykle zresztą.

Gdzie on podział swój napar na ból głowy?

– Arthur kazał mi przyjąć gości i zaprowadzić ich do komnat. Nawet nie wiesz, jak niewychowana jest ta cała arystokracja, widziałam kilku służących z posiniaczonymi twarzami. Ale nie to mnie martwi, Gaiusie. Mogłam… Cóż. Tak jakoś wyszło, że przejrzałam rzeczy tego całego Lorda Samsona i…

No i masz.

– Merlinie! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, abyś nie naruszał prywat...

– To ważne! – przerwała mu.

Gaius mierzył ją zniecierpliwionym spojrzeniem. Dziewczyna nawet się pod nim nie skuliła, co również nie wróżyło najlepiej. Czyli sprawa faktycznie mogła być poważna. Westchnęła, wyczekując na nieme pozwolenie starca, czy może kontynuować bez ciągłego tłumaczenia się i przerywania. Gdy to nastąpiło, zaczęła wyrzucać z siebie niemal niezrozumiały potok słów, gestykulując żywo.

– Byłam w pokoju Lorda Samsona, gdzie wyczułam coś dziwnego. Nie spodobało mi się to, dlatego zaczęłam grzebać. To co wyczułam, Gaius, nawet nie wiem jak ci to wyjaśnić. Tak jakby skumulowaną magię, potężne jej źródło.

– Artefakt?

Otworzyła i zamknęła usta, próbując sformułować w słowa swoje myśli. Jęknęła ze zrezygnowaniem i przysiadła na brzegu stołu, zwieszając z rezygnacją ramiona.

– Nie wiem, może! Jeśli tak, to ma moc porównywalną do kryształu z Neathid. Czułam zimne ciarki i przysięgam, że w pierwszej chwili niemal zwróciłam śniadanie. – Uniósł brwi, w lot pojmując powagę sytuacji. Merlyn rzadko bywała tak roztrzęsiona, choć jak do tej pory udawało jej się to ukryć. Tylko lata spędzone w jej towarzystwie pozwoliły mu zobaczyć to zaniepokojenie. – Do tej pory zdarzało się to jedynie, gdy mieliśmy do czynienia ze starymi i na nasze nieszczęście _niedorzecznie_ potężnymi artefaktami magicznymi. Sigan coś ci mówi? – uniosła brew.

– Kontynuuj.

Widząc, że opiekun wreszcie traktuje ją poważnie, kiwnęła głową i wzięła głęboki wdech.

– Więc! Zostawiłam czujkę w postaci zaklęcia, które ostatnio zaprojektowaliśmy i starałam się przeszukać jego rzeczy w jak najmniej... oczywisty sposób. Nie patrz tak na mnie, nie zostawiłam po sobie śladu, przysięgam. Za to znalazłam skrzynkę.

Merlyn wyminęła medyka, wzięła kawałek wolnego pergaminu z jego miejsca pracy i narysowała dziwny, nieco zakręcony, skomplikowany symbol w okręgu. Ręka trzęsła jej się tak bardzo, że fuknęła pod nosem, zgniotła papier i znalazła nowy arkusz, na którym udało jej się wyrysować więcej czytelnych szczegółów. Podała swojemu opiekunowi kartkę.

– To widniało na zamknięciu, musiałam się dobrze skupić aby zapamiętać to dokładnie. Żadne zaklęcie otwierające nie pomogło mi przy odblokowaniu wieka, nie ważne, ile mocy w nie wkładałam. A sam wiesz, że jestem w nich mistrzynią – uśmiechnęła się znacząco mimo powagi sytuacji.

Obydwoje wiedzieli, że ma na myśli niezliczoną ilość przekradania się do zamkniętych przejść, uciekanie z lochów i innych pułapek. Jeżeli Merlyn mogła wygrać w czymś zawody, to kategorie mogłyby dotyczyć ilości potknięć o własne nogi oraz prędkich, spontanicznych ewakuacji.

– Dowiedziałaś się czegoś jeszcze?

– Niestety, niewiele więcej. Zamknięcie jest na pewno chronione magicznie – wymamrotała, drepcząc po pomieszczeniu. – Intuicja podpowiada mi, że to może być jeden z tych uroków, które wiążą przedmiot z krwią lub osobą danego człowieka, aby tylko wybrani mogli mieć do niego dostęp. Czytaliśmy o tym podczas badania choroby Uthera.

– Czarna magia – szepnął Gaius, masując skronie. – Wolałbym się nie zdawać jedynie na twoją intuicję.

– A masz inny pomysł?

Nie odpowiedział, zastanawiając się, co dalej. Zaczęła obracać pióro w dłoniach, wpatrując się w świeżo narysowany symbol. Jeśli ich podejrzenia miały się okazać słuszne, spokój Kamelotu może zostać szybko zachwiany, tak samo jak nowo nabyta równowaga po tragicznych wydarzeniach w królestwie. Jeszcze kilka tygodni wcześniej Morgana zasiadała na tronie, siejąc terror i zniszczenie w stolicy ze swoją siostrą. Kilka tygodni temu Arthur mianował swoich przyjaciół na rycerzy Kamelotu, po raz pierwszy tak jawnie obalając zasady swojego ojca. Po raz pierwszy pocałował Gwen przed ludźmi, dając wszystkim znać, jak bardzo różnił się od Uthera. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą, wracając pod rządy Arthura, jednak coś się zmieniło. Wcześniejszy ład został w jakiś sposób zachwiany i chociaż wszystko wskazywało na to, że nadchodzące zmiany tylko przybliżały ich ku lepszemu, jeszcze nikt nie czuł się swobodnie.

Dopiero zostały uprzątnięte pozostałości po ostatnich bitwach, zburzone domy zaczynały być budowane na nowo, a strach w sercach ludzi miał pozostać jeszcze przez długi czas. To nie był najlepszy moment na obronę przed kolejną zdradą.

Gdyby tylko Arthur nie przyciągał kłopotów jak cholerny magnes.

– Gaius, widziałeś kiedyś coś takiego? – spytała, nie spuszczając rysunku z oczu.

– Obawiam się, że nie. Jednak w chwili obecnej nie możemy się tym zająć.

Nie chciał dodawać, że tak czy siak mogą nie mieć czasu, aby rozprawić się z artefaktem, jeśli Lord Samson zaplanował sobie użycie go podczas dzisiejszej kolacji. Merlyn nie miała wielkiego wyboru, obowiązki ją wzywały. Gaius zdawał się myśleć o tym samym.

– Król nie będzie zadowolony, jeśli przyjdziemy spóźnieni. Arthur pewnie już jest wściekły.

Obydwoje wiedzieli, że króla nie obejdzie jej spóźnienie, w swojej chorobie nie wiedział czy jest dzień, czy noc. Ale jego wściekłość łatwo mógł nadrobić zestresowany książę. Odłożyła pióro z wymuszonym uśmiechem, wykonała w tył zwrot i pomaszerowała do wyjścia.

– A kiedy nie jest? – krzyknęła, wystawiając głowę zza drzwi, po czym wyszła z kolejnym trzaśnięciem.

Gaius rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na symbol. Koniec dwutygodniowej sielanki, pora na kolejne magiczne intrygi. Czuł się na to zdecydowanie za stary, tak ze dwie dekady co najmniej.

Chwycił fiolkę z lekiem na migrenę.

* * *

Nie miała złudzeń, że jej się oberwie za spóźnienie. Kilkuminutowe poślizgi w czasie były dla niej chlebem powszednim, ale dziś czuła, że trochę przesadziła. Jej sytuacji zdecydowanie nie polepszał fakt przybycia gości, przed którymi musieli się zaprezentować jak najlepiej. Zatrzymała się przed drzwiami do komnaty Arthura, wzięła głęboki wdech i weszła do jaskini lwa. Pora na odprężającą chwilę codzienności.

Przed jej oczami pojawił się bałagan, jakiego dawno tu nie widziała. W samym środku chaosu z ubrań, mebli i kawałków zbroi miotał się wkurzony książę. Książę, którego spojrzenie przewierciło ją na wylot sekundę później. Powstrzymała instynkt nakazujący jej natychmiastową dezercję. Był _wściekły_.

– Gdzieś ty się podziewał?! – wrzasnął, podchodząc do niej, chwycił ją bezceremonialnie za ramię i pociągnął za sobą w stronę szafy. Sapnęła cicho na ten widok. Większość ubrań została z niej wyrzucona, tworząc bałagan konkurujący z tym, który pozostawił po sobie goblin. Czekało przed nią sporo roboty przy uprzątnięciu tego wszystkiego.

– Gaius mnie potrzebował. Chyba nie jestem spóźniony? – uśmiechnęła się głupio. Może jeśli zdoła go bardziej rozzłościć, jej śmierć nie będzie powolna i bolesna, bo będzie zbyt wkurzony na powolne tortury.

– Pół godziny, Merlinie, jesteś kompletnie bezużyteczny! Innego dnia by mnie to nie obeszło, ale dzisiaj jest oficjalne przyjęcie Lorda Samsona, a nam zostało ledwie dziesięć minut do rozpoczęcia. Rusz swój leniwy tyłek i pomóż mi to zapiąć.

– Gdybyś nie był takim lordowskim idiotą, potrafiłbyś sam zapiąć kilka guzików.

Książę odwrócił się powoli, próbując nie wybuchnąć.

– Na plecach? – wytknął, jakby porażała go jej głupota.

– Mnie nikt nie pomaga.

Arthur trzepnął ją po głowie materiałem swojej koszuli, którą trzymał w dłoni. Zamrugała zaskoczona z włosami odstającymi w każdym kierunku. Wzrok księcia ciskał gromy.

– Merlinie, ty nie masz guzików na plecach – wycedził z trudem hamując się przed wyrzuceniem jej za okno.

– Ale gdybym miał, nie prosiłbym cię o pomoc w ich zapięciu. Ręce w górę, zawinęło się.

– Pospiesz się tylko, dziewięć minut i połowa stroju do ubrania!

– Już. Nie marudź, leniwa księżniczko.

Zarobiła na kolejne trzepnięcie koszulą. Książę z groźną miną uniósł palec z wyraźnym ostrzeżeniem. Widywała już tę twarz, oznaczała ona nic innego, a kilka owocnych godzin w dybach przed zamkiem. _Owocnych i warzywnych_.

– Nie pozwalaj sobie, bałwanie.

– Już nie jestem idiotą?

– Ależ jesteś, nowego kalibru.

– To znaczy, że dostanę awans?

– Idiota.

– Leniwa księżniczka.

Merlyn przewróciła oczami, gdy książę rzucił w nią swoim kielichem. Po raz pierwszy od dawna udało jej się go złapać, co musiało świadczyć o wysokim stopniu roztargnienia arystokratycznego dupka. Gdyby był tylko wkurzony, mógłby ją nim znokautować.

– Uważaj, co pada z twoich ust. I nie kopiuj pomysłów Gwaine'a – odparł na jej odzywkę. – Gdzie mój pasek?

– Chyba by mi pozwolił. Zresztą, nazywaj mnie jak chcesz, jeśli nie radzisz sobie emocjonalnie i uważasz, że ci to w jakiś sposób pomoże. – Rozejrzała się, obrzucając sterty ciuchów podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. – Gdzie go rzuciłeś? Nie było mnie, gdy zrobiłeś ze swojej komnaty chlew.

– Powinieneś być. Właśnie, gdzie byłeś?

– W tawernie „Pod Zakutym Łbem" jest dziś wyjątkowa okazja, Gwaine może ci o tym opowiedzieć ze szczegółami.

– Merlinie.

– Zamknij się?

– Pospiesz się, do jasnej cholery!


	3. Rozdział 2

**A/N: Oto i 2 rozdział. Nie spieszyło mi się, ale zwalam na studia i sesję. Zachciało się babie studiować na politechnice, to teraz ma. Ech!**

 **Mniejsza o to. Poprawiłam nieco 1 rozdział, zmieniłam też kilka szczegółów, ale większość pozostała bez zmian.**

 **Serdeczne dzięki Saliannie za komentarz, mile się zaskoczyłam. Od razu mówię, nie planuję porzucić tego opowiadania, ale nie piszę za często, bo po prostu nie mam na to czasu. Jutro kończę sesję więc, będę miała 2 tygodnie wolnego, także można się spodziewać kolejnego rozdziału :)**

 **Disclaimer: Niestety, tylko ich pożyczam.**

* * *

Spóźnili się tylko dwie minuty, czego nikt nawet nie zauważył podczas wymieniania się uprzejmościami i standardowymi formalnościami. Merlyn spuściła głowę i stanęła obok Gaiusa, próbując mentalnie stopić się ze ścianą. Ostatnie, czego teraz chciała, to zwrócenie na siebie uwagi Lorda Samsona, skoro ten i tak już ją kojarzył, bo przecież Arthur wyznaczył ją do zaprowadzenia gości do ich komnat. Pozostanie w ukryciu było jej priorytetem, ale przecież nie mogła zostawić podejrzanego lorda samemu sobie.

Merlyn zmuszała się do przykuwania uwagi do przybysza, ale miała z tym małe problemy. Formalne spotkania były zawsze takie same, niemalże znała już na pamięć formułki związane z odpowiednim przywitaniem, wyczuwała na kilometr fałszywą wdzięczność i skromność. Wszędzie pozory i dobre maniery. Zaczynała naprawdę nienawidzić dyplomatów.

Usilnie starała się nie myśleć o fakcie, iż sama była nieoficjalną ambasadorką Druidów.

Cieszyła się jedynie, że przez czas choroby Uthera Arthur był w stanie bez większych problemów wejść w jego rolę. Zmiana rządzącego została zaakceptowana bez sprzeciwu, nawet zdecydowana większość Rady Królewskiej z ciekawością spoglądała na jego poczynania. Ciekawością, nie niepewnością. Zadowolenie często zaślepionych starców to nie lada wyczyn, służąca uważała to za naprawdę wielki sukces księcia na drodze do korony.

Miała jedynie nadzieję, że będzie to sukces jeden z wielu.

– Co cię do nas sprowadza, Lordzie Samsonie? – Merlyn wróciła myślami do chwili obecnej. Arthur wreszcie przeszedł do rzeczy. – Cieszymy się z twojej obecności, jednak muszę nadmienić, że twoja wizyta jest dość niespodziewana. Czy istnieje konkretny powód tych odwiedzin?

Lord Samson był potężnie zbudowanym człowiekiem o brązowych oczach i jasnych włosach. Wiekowo przypominał jej Uthera – miał już za sobą swoje najlepsze lata, ale byłaby w stanie się założyć, że na polu bitwy najmniejsze braki fizyczne potrafiłby nadrobić doświadczeniem. Jego ręce nie przypominały rąk leniwego polityka, miał wielkie, szorstkie dłonie wojownika. Miał też inteligentne, pewne spojrzenie.

Taki człowiek byłby wspaniałym, godnym zaufania sojusznikiem na wielu polach bitew, poczynając od tych, w których używa się argumentów, po tych na miecze.

Albo najgroźniejszym wrogiem.

– Masz rację, panie. Byłem w podróży, jednak nie planowałem zbaczać z wcześniej wyznaczonej trasy.

– Co się stało?

– Lady Morgana.

Cisza, która zapadła po tych dwóch, prostych słowach, wydawała się ważyć zbyt wiele. Merlyn przykuła wzrok do przybysza, próbując wyczytać jego intencje. Czekała na najmniejszy znak, który mógłby zdradzić, u czyich stóp spoczywała jego lojalność.  
Na próżno.

Zaciśnięte szczęki Arthura i stalowe spojrzenie nie uspokajały jej nerwów. Książę wciąż dochodził do siebie po najdotkliwszej zdradzie, jakiej przyszło mu doświadczyć i czasem nawet najmniejsza wzmianka o jego _siostrze_ potrafiła wytrącić go z równowagi.

Lord Samson nie czekał na oczywiste pytania.

– Pół dnia drogi od Kamelotu na wschód natknąłem się na niewielką wioskę u zbocza wzgórza, Willbour. Większość mieszkańców to rolnicy z pokolenia na pokolenie, aktywnie uczestniczą w handlu z Kamelotem. Zarządziłem tam postój. W gospodzie usłyszałem niepokojące pogłoski i jako że wioska znajduje się tak blisko, postanowiłem osobiście przekazać wieści, wiedząc, że w ten sposób dojdą do twoich uszu najszybciej, panie.  
Merlyn znała Arthura chyba lepiej, niż on sam. Chociaż wyglądał na spokojnego, oddech miał przyspieszony, a oczy skupione na twarzy lorda. Oczywiste dla niej było, że z trudem trzymał nerwy na wodzy. Jeśli miała być szczera, nie czuła się wiele lepiej ze świadomością, że gdzieś na wolności jest Morgana, która ma wystarczająco dużo wolnego czasu na planowanie zemsty.

Pytanie, czy była z nią Morgause.

– Dziękuję za pośpiech. Proszę mówić.

– Najwyraźniej pojawiła się tam w przebraniu nieco ponad tydzień temu. Pytała o miejscowego medyka, a gdy okazało się, że jego wiedza nie jest zbyt bogata i nie wykracza poza standardowe metody leczenia znanych chorób, poszła do zielarki. Wykupiła u niej kilka rzadko spotykanych ziół. Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, co zamierzała z nimi zrobić, ale zielarka spisała mi ich nazwy.

Służący Samsona, który jak do tej pory zlewał się z tłem z większą wprawą niż ona, po ponagleniu od swojego pana, wyszedł naprzeciw księcia i z ukłonem podał mu złożony skrawek wyblakłego papieru.

Gaius, niemalże czytając w myślach Arthurowi, od razu znalazł się u jego boku i krytycznym wzrokiem zbadał wyrazy na kartce. Po chwili posłał księciu znaczące spojrzenie, którego znaczenie odczytała bez większego trudu. Jego oczy wydawały się pytać „ _Teraz czy później?"._ Arthur kiwnął nieznacznie głową.

– To faktycznie rzadkie zioła – przemówił po chwili. – Muszę się upewnić i skorzystać z biblioteki, ale na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje mi się, iż są one związane z leczeniem poważnych uszkodzeń mózgu. Nie jestem jednak całkowicie pewien.  
– Dziękuje, Gaiusie.

Poczuła, jakby coś skręciło jej wnętrzności.

 _Morgause._

Tamtego dnia zaklęcie Merlyn uderzyło kapłankę z wielką siłą, Morgause nie dawała znaku życia, gdy Morgana z rozpaczą potrząsała ciałem siostry. Czy to możliwe, że wskutek zderzenia ze ścianą głowa Morgause uległa jakiemuś poważnemu uszkodzeniu?

Bała się przyznać przed sobą, że odczuwała ulgę na myśl o jednym wrogu mniej. Kim się stawała?

– Lordzie Samsonie, dziękuję za przekazanie mi tych informacji – głos Arthura wyrwał ją z rozmyślań. – W naszych okolicznościach ważna jest każda pogłoska na temat Morgany. Mówisz, że była w przebraniu?

Samson kiwnął głową.

– Tylko jeden wieśniak ją rozpoznał, osobiście z nim rozmawiałem. Na imię miał Remy. Był na terenie miasta i sprzedawał swoje towary gdy zaatakowała armia sprzed kilku tygodni. Widział Lady Morganę i przyrzekał, że nie byłby w stanie jej z nikim pomylić. Miała na sobie płaszcz z kapturem, jej ubrania były częściowo zniszczone i poszarpane.

Brzmiało wiarygodnie. Arthur nie miał powodu go kwestionować, więc Merlyn w ciszy swojej głowy musiała robić to za niego.

– Dobrze. Straże! – jeden ze strażników wystąpił naprzód. – Poślijcie po Sir Gwaine'a i Sir Lancelota.

– Tak, panie.

Arthur przemierzył salę, stając obok pustego tronu ojca. Widziała w nim wahanie, jakby nie czuł się jeszcze swobodnie, zasiadając na miejscu, które przecież nie należało do niego. _Jeszcze._ Zamiast tego pozostał w pozycji stojącej i zwrócił się twarzą do lorda Samsona.

– Czy to już wszystko?

– Tak, książę. Prosiłbym jedynie o możliwość pozostania tu przez kilka dni. Moi ludzie potrzebują odpoczynku, musimy również uzupełnić zapasy.

– Jesteście mile widzianymi gośćmi na terenie zamku, możecie zostać, aby przygotować się do dalszej drogi.

– Dziękuję, panie.

Merlyn nie spuszczała wzroku z Samsona, gdy ten ukłonił się nieznacznie i opuścił salę. Usilnie powstrzymywała się od zmarszczenia brwi. Gdyby nie świadomość, że miał w posiadaniu przedmiot związany z czarną magią, w ogóle nie kwestionowałaby jego słów. Frustrowało ją to, ale mężczyzna zachowywał się jak kompetentny, całkiem inteligentny, a przede wszystkim całkowicie lojalny arystokrata. Przedstawiona przez niego historia również wydawała się prawdziwa i jeżeli taka była, prawdopodobnie otrzymali od niego bezcenną informację o stanie Morgause.

Jeśli. Na razie wolała nie zastanawiać się nad inną możliwością.

– Panie? – Gaius podszedł do Arthura, który bez słowa wbił spojrzenie w okno.

– Musimy zbadać tę informację jak najszybciej – odpowiedział mu. – Sytuacja miała miejsce ponad tydzień temu, a Morgana nie jest głupia. Na pewno znajduje się już daleko od Willbour. Ale to pierwsza wzmianka, którą o niej mamy. Możemy nie otrzymać drugiej takiej szansy w najbliższym czasie.

– Wyślesz tam Gwaine'a oraz Lancelota?

– Gwaine ma talent do wydobywania z ludzi informacji, gdy w grę wchodzi gospoda. Ludzie powiedzą mu tam więcej, niż komukolwiek innemu. Lancelot jest z kolei rycerzem, któremu łatwo zaufać. Nie mogę rzucić wszystkich swoich obowiązków, aby jechać tam osobiście, poza tym nie wiem, jaki skutek by to odniosło. Wierzę, że Morgany już tam nie ma, jednak wolę zachować ostrożność. Ci dwaj wydają mi się najlepszym wyborem.

Jak na zawołanie w drzwiach stanęli obaj rycerze. Gwaine zmierzył wzrokiem pomieszczenie i widząc, że nie ma w nim żadnych obcych ludzi, wszedł do środka ze swoim standardowym uśmiechem.

– Co jest, księżniczko?

– Pół dnia drogi na wschód od Kamelotu jest rolnicza wioska Willbour – Arthur wszedł mu w słowo, patrząc na niego z powagą. – Macie się tam udać i wypytać mieszkańców. Gwaine, chcę, abyś skupił się na gospodzie. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy będziesz udawał zwykłego obywatela, czy też upijesz się tam jako rycerz. Potrzebuję informacji. Lancelot, zajmij się resztą mieszkańców i zielarką. I bądźcie ostrożni.

Rycerze wymienili spojrzenia, zastanawiając się, o co tak naprawdę chodzi.

– Czego mamy się dowiedzieć? – odezwał się Lancelot.

Nie umknęła im dziwnie napięta postawa Arthura.

– Nieco ponad tydzień temu widziano tam Morganę. – Resztka wesołości uleciała z Gwaine'a. – Wątpię, aby dalej była w pobliżu, ale trzeba zbadać sytuację. Nie mogę ruszyć się z zamku, a wasza dwójka powinna sobie poradzić. Nie chcę wysyłać tam straży, być może tylko przestraszą niepotrzebnie mieszkańców i nie będą chcieli mówić. Wypytajcie medyka, zielarkę i wieśniaka o imieniu Remy. Jakieś pytania?

Merlyn poczuła na sobie przelotne spojrzenie Lancelota. Nie mogła mu teraz nic powiedzieć.

– Macie wyruszyć natychmiast.

– Tak jest!

– Jasne, księżniczko.

Gdy wyszli, Merlyn posłała Gaiusowi znaczące spojrzenie. Zaczynało ją irytować, jak mało informacji mogą przesłać same oczy, gdy nie była w stanie wypowiedzieć swoich pomysłów i wątpliwości na głos.

Na tę myśl, niemal walnęła się dłonią w czoło. Czasem bywała naprawdę głupia.

Gaius miał magię. Ona miała magię.

Skupiła się na swoim opiekunie, szukając swoim umysłem połączenia, tak jak uczyli ją Druidzi. Gdy już raz pojęła, na czym polegała ich telepatia, nie miała z tym większych problemów. Płomień magii w Gaiusie był niewielki, ale stały i spokojny. Gdy już była pewna, że nawiązała połączenie, miała nadzieję, że nie zaszokuje go na tyle, aby zdradził się przed resztą.

 _„_ _Gaius, porozmawiaj z Arthurem. Potrzebuję kilku minut, aby ostrzec Lancelota."_

Jedyną widoczną reakcją starca było ciche sapnięcie i szeroko otwarte oczy. Po dwóch sekundach zwrócił się w stronę Arthura, a ona nie traciła czasu i w kilku susach pokonała drogę do drzwi.

Usłyszała tylko kilka słów medyka, który już zaczął rozmowę o ziołach i Morgause. Bez zwłoki pognała korytarzem za rycerzami.


	4. Rozdział 3

**A/N: Już chyba nigdy nie obiecam, że wrzucę rozdział w określonym czasie, bo deadline sprawia, że nie chce mi się pisać. Wena to dziwna choroba. W każdym razie – proszę bardzo – wrzucam rozdział 3. Oczywiście niezbetowany, więc z góry przepraszam za niedopatrzenia *biję się w pierś*.**

 **Mam coraz większą ochotę zagłębić się w mechanizmy działania magii i mam już z tuzin pomysłów w tym temacie. Chociaż kocham serial, naprawdę nie wykorzystali potencjału Merlina, co mam zamiar zmienić. Nawet jeśli w moim tempie ukończę tego fanficka za 10 lat.**

 **Zacieram rączki.**

* * *

– Lancelot! Gwaine, czekajcie!

Odwrócił się na dźwięk swojego imienia, pół sekundy później Gwaine poszedł w jego ślady. Ich oczom ukazał się nie kto inny, a zasapany od biegu, ale uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Merlin.

Nie był w stanie nic poradzić na to, że jego twarz bez żadnej kontroli rozciągnęła się w identycznym, równie idiotycznym uśmiechu. Lancelot lubił żartować, że Gaius powinien zamknąć tą wesołość Merlina w butelce i podawać pacjentom na depresję, bo pogoda ducha służącego była chorobliwie zaraźliwa.

– Chyba nie chcecie wyruszyć bez pożegnania i buziaka – wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej, dołączając do nich i ruszył z nimi ramię w ramię w stronę stajni.

– Dla ciebie, Merlinie, zawsze, o każdej porze dnia i nocy! – zahuczał Gwaine, śmiejąc się, po czym otoczył go ramieniem i zrobił komicznego dziubka.

Merlin umknął rycerzowi pod pachą, wachlując dłonią przed twarzą. Skrzywił się przy tym, jakby miał przed nosem skarpetki Arthura. Po całodziennym treningu.

– Z całym szacunkiem, ale całuję tylko trzeźwych. Nie wliczam trzeźwiejących. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek widziałem cię w innym stanie. Chyba w ogóle nie wliczasz się do kategorii całowalności.

– Merlinie! – Niezrażony Gwaine poruszał brwiami. – Od kiedy to masz… kategorie całowalności? – Lancelot poczuł na sobie jego pytające spojrzenie. – I czy to słowo w ogóle istnieje?

– Spokój, dzieci! – warknął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Spojrzeli na niego, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa, ale o dziwo obydwoje odpowiedzieli zgodnie:

– Tak, mamo.

Cały dialog był zbyt niedorzeczny, nawet jak na nich. W tym momencie zauważyli młodego służącego, który stał w przejściu, trzymając czyjeś pranie. Chłopiec miał szeroko otwarte usta i wytrzeszczone oczy, które wpatrywały się w ich trójkę. Gdy zauważył, że wszyscy na niego patrzą, sapnął pod nosem coś, co podejrzanie przypominało kwiknięcie „Przepraszam!", po czym umknął do pobocznej komnaty, potykając się z gracją o część trzymanych ubrań.

Gwaine ryknął śmiechem, a Merlin poczerwieniał aż po uszy, jednak uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy.

– Chyba będzie miał traumę, widząc rycerzy zachowujących się jak banda nastolatków wypuszczonych na ulice. Chodźmy, odprowadzę was, dopóki jego lordowska mość jest zajęty i nie drze na mnie swojej równie lordowskiej paszczy.

– Więc… – zaczął Lancelot, kontynuując chód. – Chcesz po prostu umknąć na chwilę od Arthura, czy masz jakąś konkretną sprawę?

– Znasz mnie za dobrze, Lance.

Służący momentalnie stał się markotniejszy i z powagą spojrzał mu w oczy. Nie wyglądał, jakby Kamelot miał upaść lada dzień, więc Lancelot starał się nie martwić, ale jednak coś musiało się wydarzyć. I najwyraźniej Merlin nie mógł mu nic powiedzieć przez obecność drugiego rycerza.

Dziwne odczucie kazało mu zerknąć przez ramię, chociaż na korytarzu nie było żywej duszy.

– Ufacie mi, chłopaki?

– Wiesz, że tak – uśmiechnął się do niego, maskując swoją dziwną nerwowość. Czuł, jakby nieistniejąca mucha latała mu dookoła ucha. Zmusił się do skupienia na rozmowie.

– Jeszcze pytasz? – wyszczerzył się Gwaine.

– Coś mi nie pasuje ten cały Lord Samson. Nie wiem jeszcze co, ale coś… Coś wydaje się być nie w porządku. Nie powiem tego Arthurowi, bo przecież ten głupek nigdy mnie nie posłucha, ale proszę was, bądźcie ostrożniejsi niż zwykle.

Rycerze wymienili spojrzenia. Nawet jeśli Gwaine nie wiedział o magii Merlina, nie zmieniało to faktu, że obydwaj ufali mu bezgranicznie. Wiedzieli, że jedną z zalet służącego księcia była dziwna zdolność trafnej oceny ludzkich charakterów. Kto inny byłby w stanie doprowadzić aroganckiego, samolubnego Arthura do przyszłego króla, jakim był dzisiaj i nie zwariować w trakcie całego procesu?

Merlin był tym, który skrzyżował ich ścieżki z Arthurem, nikt inny nie odpowiadał za to, że byli dziś jego najbliższymi rycerzami. Ich lojalność względem przyszłego króla była wielka, jednak nie bezgraniczna. Mało kto wiedział, że gdyby ścieżki Merlina i Arthura miały się rozejść, Lancelot i Gwaine nie zastanawialiby się, za kim pójść. Chociaż nie czuli potrzeby, aby wypowiedzieć to na głos, obydwoje wiedzieli, że to jedno ich łączy.

Merlin często był naiwny i dawał z siebie więcej, niż ktokolwiek by od niego oczekiwał. Ale znał się na ludziach jak mało kto. Nawet w swojej naiwności wiedział, komu zaufać… i najwyraźniej komu nie.

– Przyznam, że ten cały Samson wydaje mi się być niezłym arystokratą. Nie lubię go, ale to nie nowość. Jest zepsutym bogaczem, chociaż z tego co słyszałem, mówi się, że to doświadczony wojownik. Może i nie poszedłbym z nim do tawerny, ale jeszcze nie mam ochoty rozkwasić mu twarzy za samo istnienie. – Gwaine podrapał się po brodzie, jakby myślenie sprawiało mu problem.

– Wiem, o czym mówisz – wciął się Lancelot. – Też nie zauważyłem niczego niepokojącego. Ale ufam ci, Merlinie. Będziemy uważać.

– Dzięki, chłopaki. – Merlin wyglądał, jakby spadł mu kamień z serca. – I pamiętajcie, że gdzieś tam może czaić się Morgana. Znam ją i wiem, że taka nieostrożność do niej nie pasuje, to może być zasadzka.

* * *

Po pożegnaniu rycerzy i ostrzeżeniu ich, skierowała kroki w głąb zamku. Myślami wróciła do reakcji Lancelota na jej próbę telepatycznego połączenia. Wiedziała, że niemożliwym było skontaktowanie się z człowiekiem bez talentu magicznego, ale telepatia sama w sobie była nieszkodliwa, więc nie zaszkodziło spróbować. Gdy rozkazała swojej magii znaleźć umysł przyjaciela, nie spodziewała się nawiązania połączenia, jednak ku jej zdumieniu, cienka, niewidzialna nić powstała między nimi niemal od razu. Nigdy nie przyszło jej do głowy, że Lancelot może mieć jakikolwiek potencjał jeśli chodzi o magię, ale z drugiej strony nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, aby rycerz miał w życiu okazję, aby to w sobie odkryć. Gdy połączyła się z Gaiusem, znalazła płomień magii przypominający ciepło kominku pełnym trzaskającego żaru. U Lancelota ujrzała niewielką świeczkę, której niestały, złoty płomień migotał w ciemności, jakby miał się zaraz zgasić. Nawet jeśli nie wiedział, co się stało, w chwili nawiązania połączenia rozejrzał się, jakby szukał ukrytego obserwatora – jakby coś nagle się zmieniło, ale nie miał pojęcia, co.

Nie miała wystarczającej praktyki, aby stwierdzić to z całą pewnością jedynie po tym krótkim połączeniu, ale ta niewielka iskra magii mogłaby wystarczyć do kilku prostych zaklęć. Mógłby zapalić świeczkę, otworzyć zamknięty zamek. Czasem tak prosta sztuczka pozwalała uratować życie.

Postanowiła, że porozmawia z nim, gdy tylko wrócą z Willbour, a sama zajmie się bardziej ponaglającym problemem.

Po kilku latach praktyki potrafiła zlokalizować położenie strażników niemal instynktownie. Przez większość czasu nie musiała nawet używać magii, aby bezgłośnie prześlizgać się pomiędzy korytarzami. Czasem wystarczyło zazgrzytać paznokciem o stojącą w kącie, zakurzoną zbroję, a następnie schować się za czerwoną, zwisającą aż do ziemi zasłoną i czekać, aż zaciekawiony strażnik wyminie ją, aby sprawdzić odgłos. Czmychnięcie zza materiału i ukrycie się za zakrętem zajmowało jej nie więcej niż dwie sekundy.

Czasem nawet wybierała przemarsz obok strażników w świetle dnia z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy, aby celowo rzucić w ich stronę kilka wesołych słów i ponarzekać na księcia Arthura. Nikogo to już zbytnio nie dziwiło, wręcz przeciwnie – małomówni, ośmieleni arystokracją strażnicy lubili ekscentryczność Merlina i brak jego skrępowania w towarzystwie rządzących.

Dzisiaj musiała przekraść się niezauważona, nikt nie spodziewał się osobistego służącego księcia w okolicy lochów, nie chciała wywołać najmniejszych podejrzeń. Nawet jeśli jako służący przez większość czasu zachowywała anonimowość, od kilku lat była zbyt łatwo rozpoznawalna na terenie zamku. Z uśmieszkiem musiała przyznać, że niespecjalnie ją to dziwiło.

Merlyn konspiracyjnie wyjrzała na schody, prowadzące do lochów. U ich podnóża siedzieli strażnicy skupieni wokół małego stolika. Jeden z nich potrząsał właśnie kubkiem, który wydał z siebie charakterystyczne grzechotanie. Trójka graczy okupowała przejście do dalszej części lochów, pozostawiając wejście po drugiej stronie niestrzeżone. Jedyne, czego teraz potrzebowała, to rozproszenie ich uwagi na ułamek sekundy.

Uśmiechnęła się, czując przypływ adrenaliny.

Manipulacja czasem zawsze przychodziła jej instynktownie. Lekcje z Druidami szybko wyjawiły jej, że żadna inna istota nie mogła pochwalić się tą umiejętnością. To był dar, który otrzymała z chwilą narodzin przez fakt bycia _tym Emrysem,_ wyczekiwanym obrońcą magicznego świata i strażnikiem balansu, który jest esencją magii i wszelkiego życia. Zdecydowanie nie lubiła tego wyjaśnienia, niemniej jednak przeznaczenie postanowiło, że mogła kontrolować czas, nie naruszając dynamicznej równowagi świata.

Wiele dni minęło, zanim zaczęła ten fakt bezwstydnie wykorzystywać.

Na początku miała niemałe opory. _Kontrola nad czasem_. Nie jest to coś, co może być nadużyte bez konsekwencji, Merlyn była tego w pełni świadoma. Unikała swej dziwnej, nienaturalnej umiejętności przez lata. Wiedziała, że to jest jak chowanie głowy w piasek i nie rozwiąże jej problemów, ale pomiędzy pracą jako sługa, pomaganiem u medyka i ratowaniem księcia z magicznych opresji nie miała czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Dopiero rozmowy z Canlorem, jednym z najstarszych mieszkańców pobliskiej wioski Druidów pozwoliły jej zrozumieć, jak istotne było dla niej zdobycie kontroli nad swymi instynktami.

Od dziecka zdarzało jej się zwolnić upływ czasu, gdy tylko czuła się zagrożona. Był to naturalny system obronny jej umysłu, w ten sposób mogła przeczekać strach i szok wywołany niespodziewanym niebezpieczeństwem. Magia pozwalała jej na spokojne zorientowanie się w sytuacji i zauważenie wszystkich zagrożeń. Gdy czuła, że jest gotowa, czas wracał do swojego poprzedniego stanu, a ona od razu potrafiła działać.

Czasem przerażała ją jej własna moc.

Canlor był pod wrażeniem, gdy opisała mu doświadczenia ze swojego dzieciństwa, które wywoływały w niej ową reakcję. Istniał jednak jeden maleńki, drobniutki… tyci problem.

– To niezwykły dar, droga Emrys, jednak co, jeśli kiedyś znajdziesz się w sytuacji, której nie naprawi zwykłe spowolnienie czasu? Jeśli to twoje instynkty będą panowały nad tą umiejętnością, a nie twój rozum, możesz spowodować znaczne szkody. Żyjemy w nieprzewidywalnych czasach, Emrys. Być może nadejdzie moment, gdy będziesz świadkiem śmierci jednego z twoich przyjaciół. Nie znasz swojej potęgi, dziecko. Co, jeśli w tym momencie twoje cierpienie każe ci cofnąć czas?

Doprawdy, tyci problem.

Spowalnianie czy zatrzymywanie czasu nie naruszały równowagi świata. Zależnie od punktu widzenia, mogła określić to jako przyspieszanie samej siebie, co nie działało wbrew naturze. Aż tak bardzo. Teoretycznie jej istnienie przeczyło naturze, wolała nie dopatrywać w swoim myśleniu zbyt wielu luk.

Niemniej jednak gdyby ktoś ją obserwował podczas zwalniania przez nią czasu, a ona zadecydowałaby pójść w tym momencie na spacer, ukazałaby się obserwatorowi jako rozmazana smuga. Punkt widzenia zależy od punktu siedzenia.

Ale cofnięcie czasu to kompletnie inna para kaloszy. Pociągnęłoby to za sobą niewyobrażalne konsekwencje, o których naprawdę wolała nie rozmyślać.

Słowa Canlora zmieniły jej postrzeganie. Nie mogła zrzucić z siebie odpowiedzialności dźwigania daru kontroli nad czasem. Nie mogła zapominać, jak potężnym narzędziem mogła się posługiwać od najmłodszych lat. Ignorowanie tej umiejętności już nie wchodziło w grę. Nie mogła pozwolić, aby to jej instynkty dowodziły nad nią. Już nie.

Pozostała jej praktyka, aby zdobyć doświadczenie, wyczucie i precyzję.

Nadszedł czas na eksperymentowanie.

Rzuciła kamyczkiem, powodując cichy stukot w lochach. Znudzeni strażnicy unieśli głowy i spojrzeli w tamtą stronę, ich głowy tyłem do niestrzeżonego wejścia. Nie traciła czasu.

Wstrzymała oddech, skupiła się na płynącej w jej żyłach magii i _pchnęła_ ją swym umysłem z całych sił. Jej oczy zaczęły świecić ognistym złotem.

Wszystko się zatrzymało.

Wypuściła wstrzymywane powietrze i ze zdumieniem spojrzała na strażników przypominających kolorowe rzeźby.

Czas stanął. Tak po prostu.

Nie wiedziała, czy się zaśmiać, czy przebiec do wejścia jak najszybciej, nie chcąc nadużywać swojego szczęścia. Jeszcze nigdy nie udało jej się zatrzymać czasu albo spowolnić go do tego stopnia, że jakikolwiek ruch wykonywany przez resztę świata był wręcz niewidoczny. Skupiła wzrok na nienaturalnie zastygniętych drobinkach kurzu przed jej twarzą. Machnęła ręką. Kurz , którego dotknęła, opadł.

Powoli zaczęła schodzić po schodach, obserwując wszystko z wielką uwagą. Czekała na jakikolwiek znak, że czas wymyka jej się spod (zwykle dość nieudolnej) kontroli, jednak nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Czuła dziwne napięcie w głowie. Jakby miała w środku naciągniętą przez swoją wolę gumę. Jej powierzchnia była twarda i płaska, dotykała ją palcami swojej magii. Stanęła za plecami strażników i nieznacznie rozluźniła niewidzialne napięcie.

Jeden z mężczyzn trzymał w dłoni kubek, z którego wypadały kości. Merlyn zauważyła moment swojego eksperymentowania, gdy lewitująca w powietrzu kość zaczęła boleśnie powoli zbliżać się w stronę blatu. Ponownie naciągnęła niewidzialną gumę w swojej głowie go granic możliwości, testując jej wytrzymałość.

Kość znów zawisła bez ruchu.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. To może się okazać przydatne w przyszłości.

Już miała zawrócić i iść do smoczej jaskini, gdy kątem oka zauważyła na zbroi strażnika dziwny blask. Zamarła przestraszona, obserwując mężczyzn, którzy nieświadomi dalej siedzieli niczym posągi. Patrzyła na złote światło, odbijające się na stalowej powierzchni. Z dudniącym sercem przybliżyła twarz.

W wypolerowanym, metalowym pancerzu zobaczyła swoje niewyraźne odbicie. W miejscu, w którym znajdowały się jej oczy, ujrzała dwa małe, idealne, świecące złotym blaskiem pierścienie.

Zassała powietrze, cofając się nagle. Zbeształa się w myślach za swoją strachliwą reakcję, po czym znów przybliżyła twarz do zbroi. Przyzwyczaiła się, że podczas rzucania zaklęć jej oczy przybierały złoty kolor, jednak trwało to ledwie ułamek sekundy.

Nie tym razem.

Syknęła z niespodziewanego bólu głowy. Kość do gry zaczęła się zbliżać do stołu. Merlyn odwróciła się prędko i niemal przewracając się o własne nogi, pognała opuszczonym korytarzem w stronę jaskini.

* * *

Zamrugała, próbując odzyskać orientację. Było ciemno i zimno, widziała jedynie rozmazany zarys swoich nóg. W pierwszej chwili nie potrafiła określić, gdzie jest, jednak szybko przypomniała sobie bolesną podróż do smoczego więzienia. Zatrzymanie czasu kosztowało ją więcej, niż myślała.

Ale odniosła mały sukces. Po raz pierwszy miała nad tym całkowitą kontrolę, wreszcie poczuła, jak to działa. Jej wytrzymałość była tylko kwestią czasu i praktyki.

Słyszała wycie wiatru przemykającego się przez skały, swój powolny oddech i ciche kapanie.

– Niech to – warknęła, dotykając palcami krwawiącego nosa.

Nie chcąc w tym momencie nadużywać swojej magii, poczekała, aż krwawienie ustanie samoistnie. W międzyczasie zaczęła się zastanawiać nad wynikami swojej dzisiejszej próby kontroli nad czasem.

Była pewna, że pojęła główną zasadę. Im silniejsze mentalne pchnięcie magii, tym wolniejszy stawał się świat. Dzisiaj udało jej się zatrzymać go niemal całkowicie, ale jej głowa tego nie zniosła. Osłabienie, krew z nosa i ból głowy, który zdawał się przewiercać jej czaszkę na pół – jeszcze nigdy nie miała takich objawów przy wyczerpaniu magicznym.

Czy w ogóle była wyczerpana? Zamknęła oczy i uspokoiła oddech, wczuwając się w pulsującą w niej esencję życia. O dziwo znalazła w sobie niemalże nietknięte pokłady magii gotowej do użycia. Zmarszczyła brwi, nie rozumiejąc tego fenomenu. Jeszcze przed chwilą użyła niezwykle potężnego czaru, który…

… przyspieszył jej ciało. To _ciało_ czuło efekty uboczne zabawy z czasem, nie jej _magia_.

Niespodziewany wniosek nieco ją oszołomił.

To zmieniało postać rzeczy.

Testując swoją teorię, wymamrotała proste zaklęcie tamujące krwotok i skrzywiła się nieco, gdy krew faktycznie przestała płynąć. Może i jej magia działała, ale bezlitośnie kłujący ból głowy zdecydowanie nie ułatwiał jej używania.

Podciągnęła się z trudem do pozycji stojącej. Pomimo silnych zawrotów głowy nie chciała odpoczywać. Nie miała na to czasu. Lord Samson mógł w każdej chwili użyć nieznanego artefaktu, a skoro musiała na kilka godzin opuścić zamek, wolała to zrobić prędzej niż później. Mówił, że zostanie przez kilka dni. Miała nadzieję, że jeżeli Samson zechce zaatakować Kamelot w jakikolwiek sposób, zrobi to pod koniec swojej wizyty.

Merlyn przesłała do swych oczu trochę mocy i w kilka sekund przeskanowała wzrokiem całą jaskinię. Jak zwykle nie znalazła niczego nowego, jedynie kilka błądzących ptaków i ogromną ilość wiszących nietoperzy. Już zdążyła się przyzwyczaić do ponurego klimatu i wszechogarniającej ciszy.

Nie mogła przestać myśleć, że o wiele przyjemniej czuła się tu w towarzystwie wielkiego, złotego smoka. Och, gdyby tylko ktoś ją teraz usłyszał.

Korzystając ze swojego wzmocnionego wzroku, udała się schodami na dno jaskini. Im niżej schodziła, tym większe miała problemy z widzeniem, nawet przy użyciu magii, ale wrodzona ostrożność zabraniała jej używania pochodni bez większej potrzeby. Nawet jeśli nieprzenikniona ciemność i chłód nie pierwszy raz powodowały u niej ciarki.

Gdy skończyły jej się schody, zaczęła iść po nierównym kamieniu w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Z początku miała problemy z odtworzeniem najkrótszej trasy do jej azylu, ale z czasem zaczęła rozpoznawać konkretne kształty skalnej ściany i trafienie do wypatrzonego celu stało się dla niej prostsze niż obudzenie Arthura.

Szczerze mówiąc, wszystko było prostsze. Musi znaleźć sobie lepsze porównanie.

Stanęła przed ukrytym wejściem i wyszeptała krótkie zaklęcie. Iluzja niewyróżniającej się, kamiennej ściany znikła, ukazując jej owalny otwór. Weszła do środka, pochylając nieco głowę i patrząc uważnie pod nogi. W połowie krótkiego tunelu zerknęła przez ramię i przywróciła iluzję. Nigdy za wiele ostrożności.

Wreszcie mogła się wyprostować. Jej oczy zaświeciły się, na co pochodnie umocowane przez nią w ścianach zajęły się ogniem. Rozejrzała się z lekkim uśmiechem. Pomimo chłodu i panującego tu półmroku czuła się jak w domu.

Była u siebie.

Jej prywatna, magiczna biblioteka.


	5. Rozdział 4

**A/N: Jestem z siebie dumna. Rozdział napisany w dwa dni, wyczuwam postęp. Jeszcze trochę czasu minie do konkretnej akcji, więc niecierpliwi niech wezmą głęboki wdech. Albo dziesięć.**

 **(Nie pamiętam, jak przetłumaczyli language of The Old Religion, więc wymyśliłam określenie Stara Mowa, chyba się nada.)**

 **Disclaimer: Tylko ich pożyczam.**

* * *

Podeszła do zagraconego przez nią wcześniej stołu i z westchnieniem usiadła na krześle. Musiała dobrze przemyśleć, co teraz zrobić. Najchętniej sama zbadałaby sprawę z Morganą, ale nie mogła sobie pozwolić na zbytnie oddalenie się od zamku. Poza tym trzeba było rozwikłać, co w swoim posiadaniu miał Lord Samson i czy stanowiło to zagrożenie dla Kamelotu.

Przysięgła sobie, że gdy już uda jej się załatwić sobie porządny urlop, przedłuży go do miesiąca. Co najmniej.

Odchyliła się na krześle, uniosła nogę i oparła stopę o brzeg stołu. Palcami zaczęła grzebać w bucie, szukając rzemyka przewiązanego na kostce. Gdy znalazła węzełek, z mozołem zaczęła go rozwiązywać. Gdy po dobrej minucie supeł puścił, wyjęła rzemień z przewleczonym, metalowym pierścieniem z buta.

W tej sekundzie jej krótkie włosy niemal rozlały się dookoła twarzy i wokół jej tułowia, męskie rysy złagodniały, a ciało zaczęło zmieniać kształt. Po kilku sekundach jedynym śladem po mężczyźnie były wiszące na jej ciele, za szerokie ubrania.

Zrzuciła z siebie znoszone ciuchy i wyjęła ze skrzyni spodnie i tunikę uszyte dla kobiety. Nie były z wyszukanych materiałów, ciemne i połatane pasowały raczej do chłopki lub służącej. Nie wyróżniały się. Kupiła je kilka lat wcześniej, gdy nabrała ochoty pójść na rynek i porozmawiać z przechodniami w swojej prawdziwej formie. Nie chciała zapomnieć, że urodziła się dziewczyną, nawet jeśli przywykła do swojego męskiego odpowiednika.

Zaplotła długie włosy w warkocz, aby nie przeszkadzały jej przez resztę dnia. Przejrzała się w niewielkim, zamglonym przez czas lustrze.

Merlyn mogłaby uchodzić za siostrę Merlina. Nie bliźniaczkę, lata temu ona i Hunith prosiły wiedźmę, aby urok rzucony na metalowy pierścień zmieniał jej ciało jak najmocniej, jednak była do Merlina niezaprzeczalnie podobna. Miała inny kształt oczu, ale ich kolor był identyczny, równie ciemne włosy i te same kości policzkowe, które wyglądały, jakby próbowały przebić jej skórę od wewnątrz. Nie była tak wysoka jak Merlin, ale tam, gdzie jej ciało wydłużało się w męskiej postaci i było przeraźliwie szczupłe, jej dziewczęca forma zdawała się być w miarę proporcjonalna. Była ładna w ten niewinny sposób, nawet jeśli daleko jej było do piękności pokroju Morgany.

Wyglądała jak normalna dziewczyna, o której można zapomnieć od razu, gdy minie się ją na ulicy. I chociaż blizny na jej skórze były żywym dowodem na to, że Merlin i Merlyn to ta sama osoba, gdy chowała ciało pod ubraniami, nie stanowiło to problemu.

Była gotowa do pracy.

Rozejrzała się po bibliotece, mimowolnie przypominając sobie proces jej powstawania.

Do dzisiejszego dnia nie mogła powstrzymać chichotania, gdy tylko przypominała sobie żarty goblina. Wtedy nie miała ochoty do śmiechu, wiedząc, że Gaius jest w niebezpieczeństwie, ale gdy wszystko ucichło i zagrożenie minęło, potrzebowała dobrej minuty na wyjście z nieokiełznanej głupawki.

Goblin wprowadził ją w dobry humor, to prawda, ale ciekawe wspomnienia nie stały się jej jedyną pamiątką po nim. Gdy tylko znalazła trochę wolnego czasu (co było trudniejsze, niż chciałaby przyznać), przekradła się obok przysypiającego Geoffrey'a (co z kolei było łatwiejsze, niż być powinno) i wślizgnęła się do ukrytego pomieszczenia, w którym to niegdyś uwolniła goblina. Doświadczenie nakazało jej ostrożność, ale nie odwiodło jej kompletnie od zbadania tego miejsca. Jeśli były tu jakieś przydatne księgi lub artefakty, wolała o tym wiedzieć.

Szybko okazało się, że pomieszczenie było nimi wypełnione po brzegi. Półki uginały się pod ciężarem zgromadzonej na nich wiedzy, a kolejne skrzynie, skrzynki i pudełka promieniowały nieużywaną, uśpioną od lat, spokojną magią. Nie wyczuwała niebezpieczeństwa, więc wywnioskowała, że ktokolwiek ukrył tu tyle przydatnych rzeczy przed dwudziestu laty, nie był złym człowiekiem, nawet jeśli część ksiąg zahaczała o czarną magię. Nie miała pojęcia, kim mogłaby być ta osoba i musiała przyjąć do wiadomości, że nigdy się nie dowie. Istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że ktokolwiek by to nie był, lata temu spłonął na stosie i świat o nim zapomniał.

Dzisiaj chciałaby podziękować tej osobie. Do tej pory musiała sobie radzić z jedną księgą, pierwszym prezentem od Gaiusa. Niejednokrotnie uratowało jej to życie, ale czuła, że zawdzięcza to bardziej szczęściu niż umiejętnościom. Perspektywa dnia, w którym zabraknie jej tej odrobiny szczęścia, spędzała jej sen z powiek.

Nade wszystko chciała się uczyć.

Chociaż tamto pomieszczenie było bardzo dobrze ukryte, miała opory z trenowaniem magii tak blisko mieszkańców zamku. Jej moc była dzika i nie kontrolowała jej, nie czuła swobody w testowaniu zaklęć, bo konsekwencje niepopełnionych błędów wisiały nad nią niczym gradowa chmura. Nie chciała przecież przez przypadek wysadzić biblioteki. Już wyobrażała sobie, jakie wytłumaczenie podałaby Arthurowi, gdyby ten znalazł ją pośrodku gruzowiska i porozrzucanych magicznych książek i artefaktów. _To nie ja, to Geoffrey!... Ładna dzisiaj pogoda za oknem, nieprawdaż?_

Następny tydzień spędziła na myśleniu i szukaniu. Chciała znaleźć miejsce znajdujące się blisko i daleko jednocześnie. Szukała bezpieczeństwa i odosobnienia, ale i perspektywy dotarcia do celu podczas jednego spaceru. Nie miała czasu na regularne, kilkugodzinne eskapady.

Pusta, smocza jama dość szybko wpadła jej do głowy, ale nie miała gwarancji, że jacyś strażnicy nie mają wiedzy o tym miejscu. Ktoś przecież musiał karmić Kilgarrah przez dwadzieścia lat jego więzienia, prawda? Zaczynała żałować, że nie zapytała go o to wcześniej.

Przez kilka dni w każdej wolnej chwili schodziła do zimnej jaskini, aby znaleźć coś, co wyda jej się odpowiednie. Przemierzyła dno wzdłuż i wszerz, badając wszystkie zakamarki i gubiąc się po kilka razy na godzinę. Jej poszukiwania dobiegły końca, gdy wreszcie odkryła to, czego potrzebowała.

Mała jaskinia w wielkiej jaskini. Wejście do dobrze ukrytego korytarza skalnego było na tyle małe, że nie zauważyłaby go, gdyby nie przeszła tuż obok. Chociaż obawiała się, jakie stworzenia nocne mogą tam buszować, zmusiła się do wejścia do środka.

Nie zawiodła się. Po kilku metrach przemierzonych w pochylonej pozycji znalazła się w skalnym pomieszczeniu wielkości komnaty Arthura. Szczęśliwa jeszcze tego wieczora za pomocą magii wyczyściła to miejsce, zamontowała tyle drewnianych półek, ile tylko dała radę wcisnąć, a przy wejściu umieściła stół i krzesła. Miała wielką ochotę sprawić sobie swój własny kominek – luksus, na który nie mogła sobie pozwolić do tej pory – jednak nie miała jeszcze pomysłu, co zrobić, aby nie udusić się od niemającego ujścia dymu. Była ostrożna nawet z pochodniami i do czasu rozwiązania tego problemu zadowoliła się magicznymi, niebieskimi kulami światła.

Przeniesienie zawartości biblioteki okazało się być o wiele większym wyzwaniem. Nie znała zaklęcia teleportującego i nie rozumiała swojej magii wystarczająco dobrze, aby to zaklęcie stworzyć, używając Starej Mowy, nawet jeśli była w stanie przeczytać i zrozumieć większość tekstów napisanych w tym języku. Kilka nocy z rzędu robiła wiele kursów pomiędzy biblioteką a jaskinią. Aby uniknąć strażników, używała prostego zaklęcia, które zawiadamiało ją, gdy ktoś pojawiał się w określonym przez nią miejscu i niezauważenie przemykała się przez korytarze, niosąc na plecach wór wypełniony po brzegi przedmiotami z biblioteki. Przez większość czasu udawało jej się używać nieznacznej lewitacji, która zmniejszała jego ciężar, chociaż miała jeszcze problemy z utrzymaniem dwóch osobnych zaklęć w tym samym czasie. Im więcej kursów robiła, tym większe postępy widziała, więc zaczęła traktować to jak formę treningu. Wcześniej nawet do głowy by jej nie przyszło, aby kierować swoją magię w dwie różne strony jednocześnie.

Chociaż stworzenie w pełni funkcjonującej pracowni i biblioteki w jaskini było mozolnym zajęciem i zajęło jej dobre dwa tygodnie, efekt przerastał jej oczekiwania. Gdy tylko skończyła przenoszenie ksiąg i artefaktów po nocach, postanowiła zająć się problemem odprowadzania dymu z ognia, aby nie zatruwać powietrza w i tak dość dusznej pracowni. Chociaż mogła zapewnić sobie światło swoją magią, niebieskie kule nie dawały ciepła.

Księga, którą otrzymała od Gaiusa nie zawierała rozwiązania jej problemu, zdążyła już zapamiętać niemal każde zapisane w niej słowo. Zaczęła z zapałem przeszukiwać nowe księgi i szybko się zawiodła. Potrzebowała systemu segregacji, bo chociaż wiedza w nich zgromadzona była bardzo obszerna, większość dzieł skupiała się na osobnych gałęziach magii, o których do tej pory nawet nie słyszała, o rozumieniu w ogóle nie było mowy. Naukę musiała zacząć od podstaw.

Któregoś dnia znalazła księgę, która cała poświęcona była ogniu, zabrała się więc do czytania. Autor o dziwnym imieniu Isate, który zmarł jeszcze przed czystką, całe swoje życie poświęcił na zbadanie natury żywiołów i na temat każdego napisał osobne, dość grube tomy. Już po pierwszej stronie wiedziała, że z uwagą i oddaniem przeczyta wszystkie. Mężczyzna pisał w Starej Mowie, jednak posługiwał się chwytliwymi porównaniami i jego słowa wsiąkały w nią jak w gąbkę. Rozumiała większość informacji, bo żywioły były jedną z podstaw, na której bazowały jej instynkty przez te wszystkie lata.

Zaklęcie, do którego przywykła, odpowiadało za wzniecenie ognia, jednak nie miało nad nim żadnej kontroli. Mogła oczywiście szybko ugasić płomień , jeżeli coś poszło nie tak (na co też było osobne zaklęcie), ale to mijało się z celem. Isate rozwiązał jej problem, chociaż nie od razu. Traktował ogień jak esencję dynamiczności, porównywał go do wybuchowego temperamentu człowieka, który w jednej chwili może kochać najgoręcej, a w drugiej nienawiścią zniszczyć życie. Przekładał to w czytelny sposób na język magii i już po jednym rozdziale wpadła na rozwiązanie swojego problemu.

Ale najpierw musiała zrozumieć naturę ognia.

Wyszła ze skalnej biblioteki do przestronnej, smoczej jaskini, w razie gdyby przyszło jej podpalić otoczenie, po czym wzięła się do pracy. Zapaliła trzymaną w dłoniach pochodnię, po czym próbowała dotknąć płomienia swoim umysłem. Jej magia żyła swoim życiem i miała spory problem, aby wejrzeć w naturę ognia tak, jak opowiadał o tym autor. Próbowała wiele razy i nie zniechęcała się, gdy przyszło jej stać na zewnątrz pracowni i wgapiać się w płomień przez kilka godzin. W ramach przerw czytała kolejne rozdziały księgi ekscentryka. Zmęczenie i praca u Arthura ograniczała jej czas w jaskini, ale przychodziła tu co noc, aby ćwiczyć oswajanie swojej magii z ogniem. Zajęło jej to kilka dni, z czego czuła się dumna. Isate mówił o cierpliwości i tygodniach, a nawet miesiącach takiego wysiłku.

Ogień był czymś dynamicznym, pozbawionym życia samego w sobie, ale jednak tak mu podobnym. Nie posiadał kształtu i nie mógł istnieć bez jakiegoś paliwa, bez podstawy w postaci drewna bądź czyjejś magii, ale czasem miała wrażenie, że oddychał. Był nierozerwalnie połączony z powietrzem, a odcięty od niego, znikał od razu. Z odległości dawał ciepło i bezpieczeństwo, przy bezpośrednim kontakcie zabijał i niszczył. Opierał się na kontrastach, które dziwnie przywoływały jej na myśl niezrozumianą, skomplikowaną sztukę, którą docenić i pojąć mogą tylko prawdziwi pasjonaci. Ogień był jak kochanek, który mógł czuć tylko skrajnie dobre lub złe emocje, czasem miotając się między nimi niespokojnie i szukając nieznanej sobie drogi.

Pamiętała moment, w którym dotarło do niej, że może go dotknąć. Jej magia witała się z ogniem jak ze starym przyjacielem. Zaufała swojemu instynktowi i wyciągnęła dłoń do niekontrolowanego płomienia pochodni. Wyczyściła swój umysł ze strachu i pozwoliła sobie na ciekawość dziecka, które jeszcze nie rozumie, czym jest niszcząca siła ognia.

Magia w jej żyłach zafalowała z euforii, czując zaufanie swojej pani. Niczym żywa istota ogarnęła jej dłoń i palce, jak niewidzialne złoto przemknęła przez kości, skórę i mięśnie, prężąc się do ognia, aby wreszcie dotknąć poznawanego z daleka przyjaciela.

Palce Merlyn zanurkowały w pomarańczowym płomieniu niczym w płynnym złocie. Poczuła jego niewiarygodny gorąc i niemal krzyknęła z zaskoczenia, a do oczu wezbrały jej łzy. Ból ugiął pod nią nogi i upadła na ziemię, jednak nie zabrała dłoni. Paliła się, ale jej ciało nie ulegało zniszczeniu. Ogień był bezlitosny, jednak jej magia wołała, że nie jest jej wrogiem. Płomień wniknął jej w ciało, jakby chciał się przekonać, że naprawdę dotyka córki magii i jej nie niszczy, że może dzięki niej istnieć, że ona może być jego paliwem.

Czuła ból, bo ogień nie powstał z jej magii i nie sprawowała nad nim kontroli. To tak, jakby ktoś niespodziewanie wrzucił ją do ogniska lub chciał spalić ją na stosie. Do tej pory mogła przywołać płomień nawet na swojej dłoni, jednak jego źródło było w niej samej, więc nie czuła bólu. Tym razem przywitała ból, bo tak mówiła jej magia. Czuła, że aby pojąć naturę ognia, nie może być jego źródłem – wtedy stworzy jedynie gorącą imitację, na którą będzie odporna.

Gdy przywitała ból i przestała się przed nim bronić, magia pozwoliła płomieniowi zmienić źródło i ogień przeskoczył na jej dłoń. Dalej był obcy, dalej nie pochodził od niej, ale stał się jej gościem. Bezlitosne odczucie spalania na stosie zniknęło w jednej chwili.

Ogień ją zaakceptował.

Patrzyła na swoją dłoń, jakby ujrzała największy cud świata, jakby ktoś dał jej potrzymać nowonarodzone dziecko. Prawdę mówiąc, tak właśnie się czuła. Ogień potraktował jej ciało jak pochodnię, a magia pozwoliła mu na to, przez co dwa osobne byty zaczęły koegzystować w najpiękniejszej, dynamicznej symbiozie. Magia płynąca w jej żyłach wreszcie stała się źródłem, nie zmieniając natury płomienia.

Zaśmiała się przez łzy.

Magia naprawdę była sztuką, a jej esencją życie.

Od tamtego dnia Merlyn zapalała pochodnie w bibliotece bez strachu. Jej magia była źródłem ognia, więc mogła go modyfikować, nie zmieniając zbytnio jego natury, na co ogień się zgadzał, bo czuł jej szacunek i zrozumienie jego istoty. Aby ten stan rzeczy utrzymać, przy rzucaniu zaklęcia podpalającego pochodnie tworzyła delikatne, podświadome połączenia z płomykami, które nie obciążały jej w żaden sposób, ale dzięki nim gdzieś z tyłu głowy miała nad ogniem kontrolę. Magiczne płomienie dawały światło i przyjemne ciepło, odstraszały wszelkie nocne stworzenia, ale nie produkowały dymu. Merlyn uważała to za małe, wielkie osiągnięcie. Pozwoliła sobie nawet na stworzenie przytulnego kominka, przy którym uwielbiała siadać w przerwach pomiędzy czytaniem i segregowaniem nagromadzonych ksiąg. Z zapałem pochłaniała wszystkie dzieła Isatego, wyciągając nogi do żarzącego się drewna i sącząc napar z uzbieranych wcześniej ziół. Nawet jeśli czuła się w tych chwilach jak dziwne połączenie starej panny i pustelnika, lubiła uciekać w ten sposób od rzeczywistości.

Spojrzała tęsknie na stary, dziurawy fotel przed kominkiem, po czym zmusiła się do powrotu do teraźniejszości. Lord Samson był w posiadaniu niebezpiecznego artefaktu o nieznanym działaniu, do którego nie mogła się w żaden sposób dostać, bo zamknięcie skrzynki było chronione przez jakieś czarnomagiczne zaklęcie. Naprawdę nie miała czasu na obijanie się.

Przeszła do najdalszej części swojej biblioteki i zaczęła szukać wzrokiem czegoś, co mogłoby jej pomóc w rozwiązaniu problemu. Gdy wiele dni wcześniej segregowała księgi, nakazała sobie ostrożność. Czasem autorzy nie byli bezstronni i w swoich dziełach byli w stanie nieświadomie przeciągnąć czytelnika na ciemną stronę. Nie miała wystarczającej wiedzy, aby z pewnością rozdzielić księgi na te, które mogły nauczyć ją czegoś pożytecznego, a te, które nieświadomie sprowadziłyby ją w ciemniejsze rejony. Przez większość czasu ufała swoim instynktom, jednak ostrożności nigdy za wiele.

Wszystkie księgi, które w najmniejszym stopniu wydały jej się podejrzane, umieściła na najdalszej ścianie, przed którą właśnie stała. Nie miała pewności, czego szukać, więc jeszcze raz podsumowała wszystkie strzępy informacji, które udało jej się zebrać w trakcie myszkowania u Lorda Samsona.

Skrzynka zamknięta przedziwnym symbolem, o ile symbol służył do zamknięcia, a nie jeszcze innej ochrony. Wrażenie, że otwarcie skrzynki nie było jej powinnością, więc z dużym prawdopodobieństwem musiała szukać czegoś, co jest w stanie powiązać konkretnego człowieka z przedmiotem lub zamknięciem. Od skrzynki promieniowała dziwna aura, jakby w środku znajdowało się coś potężnego, co swoim działaniem chce _zniewolić._ Ach, to było to słowo, którego brakowało jej w rozmowie z Gaiusem. Cokolwiek by tam nie było, zostało stworzone do sprawowania kontroli, do ślepej władzy.

Nie miała pojęcia, od czego zacząć. Wiedziała, że jak najszybciej musi spotkać się z Druidami i Canlorem, który być może miał jakąś wiedzę na ten temat, ale nie chciała stać z założonymi rękami. Szukanie wiedzy o artefakcie było bez sensu, skoro nawet nie wiedziała, jak wygląda, miała jedynie marne pojęcie o odczuciach, które wywołuje. Przeszukanie wszystkich ksiąg z magicznymi runami mogłoby jej zająć cały tydzień, jeśli nie więcej. Pozostało jej jedno.

Przywołała wspomnienia szperania w księgach Gaiusa, gdy bezskutecznie szukali leku dla Uthera. Dziedzina magii, która bezpośrednio operowała na esencji danej osoby, która była w stanie powiązać człowieka i dany przedmiot…

Magia krwi.

Przełknęła ślinę, ignorując dreszcz. Czytanie czarnomagicznych ksiąg było jak chodzenie po tafli zamarzniętego jeziora podczas odwilży, szczególnie dla niej. Dwukrotnie przeleciała wzrokiem po grzbietach książek. Gdy była pewna, że niczego nie pominęła, wyjęła trzy tytuły, które wydały jej się najodpowiedniejsze, wszystkie napisane w Starej Mowie.

Najgrubsza nosiła oczywisty tytuł „Magia Krwi", druga miała na okładce dziwny, czerwony symbol z napisem „Krwawe Runy", a ostatnia nie była nawet podpisana, jednak jej czerń i szkarłat wydawały się ją wołać. Bez wahania spakowała księgi do sakwy i narzuciwszy ją na plecy, skierowała swoje kroki do wyjścia.

Pora odwiedzić nauczyciela.


	6. Rozdział 5

**A/N: Nie spodziewałam się, że moja głowa stworzy tyle pobocznych postaci, ale jak już zaczęłam, pozwoliłam sobie zaszaleć. Dziwnie polubiłam obóz Druidów.**

 **Disclaimer: Tylko ich pożyczam ;)**

* * *

Gdy uwolniła smoka, ten był w stanie wylecieć przez wielki, chociaż dobrze ukryty wylot jaskini. Znajdował się on jednak za wysoko dla ludzkich możliwości, chyba że chciałaby zaryzykować życie kilkugodzinną wspinaczką po pionowych, skalnych ścianach. Aby dostać się do lasu, musiała wrócić do lochów, przejść przez zamek i wymknąć się bramą.

Czasem ciężko jej było przestawić się z Merlina na obcą wszystkim dziewczynę. Musiała pamiętać, że nie mogła tak po prostu przechadzać się po zamku, strażnicy mieli obowiązek sprawdzać wszystkich, którzy nie wyglądali na służbę. Choć jej kobiece ciuchy pasowały do niej statusem, mimo wszystko mocno się wyróżniała w zamkowych korytarzach. Była intruzem.

Dopiero na zatłoczonej ulicy mogła odetchnąć z ulgą. Cieszyła się, że jest dzień i handel gromadził ludzi przy straganach z warzywami i stoiskami zapełnionymi drogocennymi materiałami, perfumami czy kamieniami. Bez skrępowania posyłała uśmiechy przechodniom, machała onieśmielonym dzieciom i zagadała rudego ucznia kowala. Mogła na nowo korzystać z anonimowości, której w ostatnim czasie została pozbawiona przez fakt bycia najbliższym przyjacielem i prywatnym służącym następcy tronu. Merlin był powszechnie lubiany, ale zbyt łatwo dało się go wypatrzeć w tłumie.

Wyjście z miasta było proste, gdy strażnicy nie mieli rozkazów sprawdzania rzeczy podróżujących. Nie uśmiechała się jednak zbyt szeroko, pozostając w cieniu grupki plotkujących przekupek. Im mniej uzbrojonych pamiętało jej twarz, tym była bezpieczniejsza.

Opuścili Kamelot głównym traktatem. Gdy tylko drogę zaczęły otaczać drzewa, pozostała nieco w tyle i za zakrętem wskoczyła w krzaki. Przeczekała kilkanaście uderzeń serca i kontynuowała pieszą podróż w głąb lasu.

Miała stały kontakt z trzema obozami Druidów, jednak daleka droga do dwóch z nich uniemożliwiała jej częste odwiedziny. Regularnie spotykała się z dość licznym obozem, od którego dzieliły ją jedynie dwie godziny drogi piechotą. Las był tam wystarczająco gęsty i nieprzystępny, aby bandyci i patrolujący rycerze omijali te tereny. Podróż na koniu była tam niemożliwa.

Po raz kolejny ugryzła się w język, gdy miała ochotę przekląć na głos Canlora. Gdyby pozwolił jej nauczyć się zaklęcia teleportacji, uniknęłaby większości problemów związanych z brakiem czasu i zbyt dużymi dystansami do pokonania. Nawet w tym momencie powinna prać skarpetki Arthura. Tymczasem musiała ponownie narażać się na jego złość, a wszystko przez jej chęć uratowania Kamelotu z opresji. Życie naprawdę bywało niesprawiedliwe.

Prawdę mówiąc, nie była zła na samego Canlora. Najbardziej denerwował ją fakt, że starzec miał rację. Merlyn nie mogła wybierać z pierwszej lepszej księgi najprzydatniejszych zaklęć. To tak, jakby chciała nauczyć się pisać całe zdania, nie potrafiąc nawet składać liter z alfabetu. Jako istota magiczna musiała zrozumieć, czym jest i nauczyć się precyzji w wykorzystaniu swoich mocy. W tym przypadku potężne zaklęcia nie były najfortunniejszym wyborem. Jeśli faktycznie chciała się kształcić, musiała uzbroić się w cierpliwość.

Chociaż denerwowała się na wolne postępy, powoli zauważała logikę w metodach Druida. Canlor wpoił jej, że najpierw musi nauczyć się wymierzyć odpowiednią ilość mocy, a potem umieć ukształtować ją całą w taki sposób, aby wykonała rzucane zaklęcie. Chociaż mocy miała w nadmiarze, musiała przestać ją marnować, co już szło jej opornie. Powtarzał przy tym do znudzenia, że im lepiej jej to będzie wychodzić, tym szybciej zacznie się uczyć nowych rzeczy, bo niemal w każdym rodzaju magii chodziło o to samo. Zrozumieć, wymierzyć i umieć to nakierować.

Resztę podroży spędziła głęboko pogrążona w myślach. Wzmocniony wzrok i zdolność wyczuwania magii w powietrzu pozwoliły jej na stosunkowo szybkie zlokalizowanie obozu. Czasem nad jej głową przelatywał znajomy jastrząb, któremu pomachała z uśmiechem, gdy siadł na gałęzi nad jej głową. Wydał z siebie ptasie powitanie i zatrzepotał skrzydłami, znikając nad koronami drzew.

Wreszcie była w stanie dojrzeć zarysy namiotów i poczuła zapach ogniska. Nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy zobaczyła trójkę dzieci biegnących do niej w podskokach.

– Emrys! – krzyknął najmłodszy chłopiec, potykając się o własne nogi.

– Zwolnij Meto, bo wybijesz sobie zęby!

– Już i tak połowy nie mam! Nie jesteś moją mamą, Lilay!

Trzy kulki energii uderzyły w nią z rozpędu. Z jękiem wylądowała na ziemi, upuszczając niesioną sakwę, podczas gdy dzieci patrzyły na nią z góry z iskierkami w oczach, do złudzenia przypominając szczeniaczki patrzące wyczekująco na zbyt leniwą do zabawy matkę.

– Emrys, czemu się tak długo nie było? – spytał Meto z bezzębnym uśmiechem.

– Życie w Kamelocie to nie taka łatwa sprawa, dzikusie, wiesz o tym? – wysapała, odzyskując dech.

– Nie wierzę, przecież jesteś Emrys! Masz siły za trzech!

– Meto, cicho bądź! Mama ci mówiła, żebyś nie wygadywał takich bzdur. Emrys pracuje u wroga, nie może mieć tak łatwo – zbeształa go starsza siostra.

– Nie mówiła o wrogu – burknął Kain na przyjaciół.

– Masz rację, mały – Merlyn z dumą potargała najcichszego chłopca po głowie. Speszony sturlał się z niej i zasłonił zaczerwienioną twarz.

– Och, przepraszamy! – pisnęła Lilay, orientując się, że już dłuższą chwilę przygniatają swojego gościa.

Dzieci jedno po drugim podniosły się na nogi, a potem wszystkie naraz podciągnęły ją do pozycji stojącej. Kain, który dalej miał kolor dojrzałego pomidora, unikał jej wzroku, ale posłusznie podał jej ciężką sakwę upuszczoną przy upadku.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała, całując go w policzek.

Dziesięciolatek stwierdził, że to już było dla niego za wiele czułości i z rozognioną twarzą pognał z powrotem do obozu. Meto spojrzał na nią swoimi sarnimi oczami i nie miała serca, aby nie sprzedać chłopcu takiego samego całusa. Szczęśliwy, że nie został pominięty, pognał za starszym kolegą.

– Lilay – przytuliła ją do siebie ciepło.

– Cześć Emrys. Naprawdę długo cię nie było – wymamrotała cicho do materiału na jej brzuchu.

Wiedziała, że dziewczynka ma rację. Ostatnie tygodnie były pełne wyczerpującej pracy na dworze, wciąż trwały odbudowy, dalej zajmowała się swoją nową biblioteką, nieustannie była niańką Arthura i w tym samym czasie musiała trenować, aby posunąć się naprzód pod okiem Canlora. Ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że minęły już ponad dwa tygodnie od jej poprzedniej wizyty.

– Wiem – westchnęła, gładząc długie, brązowe loki dwunastolatki. – Postaram się poprawić, ale wierz mi, że to były bardzo długie dwa tygodnie i cieszę się, że wreszcie mogłam przyjść. – Właściwie to nie mogła tu być, ale wolała nie psuć momentu.

Lilay odsunęła się od niej i kiwnęła głową, uśmiechając się lekko. Bez słowa wzięła ją za rękę i pociągnęła ją za sobą do serca obozu. Mogłaby przysiąc, że gdy ta mała uśmiechała się do niej w ten sposób, ciężar na jej ramionach malał o połowę i robiło jej się ciepło na sercu.

Będąc kobietą, będąc _tą Emrys_ wśród Druidów, czuła się narażona na kompletnie inny rodzaj uwagi, niż ten, do którego przywyknął Merlin. Czuła na sobie wiele spojrzeń, ale już nie były w żaden sposób nachalne. Przez pierwsze wizyty prosiła, aby traktowali ją jak nie jak kogoś, kogo trzeba wywyższać, lecz jak kogoś, kto wraca z pracy po ciężkim dniu do starych dobrych znajomych. Już nie otrzymywała uniżonych ukłonów, ale raczej pełne przyjacielskiego szacunku skinięcia głowami, co potraktowała jako wystarczający kompromis.

Zdecydowanie najlepiej czuła się wśród tych Druidów, którzy nie traktowali jej jak bóstwa i nie bali się przewrócić jej na trawę przy zbyt entuzjastycznym przywitaniu.

Lilay zaprowadziła ją do dorosłej kobiety, stojącej do nich tyłem i mieszającej w kotle coś, co pachniało aż za dobrze. Miała na sobie znoszoną sukienkę i niezwykle długie, brązowe włosy splecione w ciasny warkocz.

– Mamo, patrz, kto przyszedł nas odwiedzić! – pisnęła dziewczynka, ściskając dłoń Emrys jeszcze mocniej.

Kobieta machnęła brązowym warkoczem, odwracając się prędko. Jej oczy padły na nieco zawstydzoną, uśmiechniętą Merlyn.

– Emrys! – pisnęła, rzucając się jej na szyję.

– Jejku, Odette, uważaj! – wyjęczała spod uścisku przyjaciółki, która przez ostatnie miesiące stała się dla niej niczym starsza siostra. – Jaka matka, taka córka, jesteście siebie warte, kobiety!

– A ty postanowiłaś, że zapuścisz korzenie w tym zamczysku. Ile można czekać na wieści od ciebie, naprawdę zaczęliśmy się martwić. – oderwała się od niej i chwyciła ją za ramiona, badając wzrokiem jej twarz.

Westchnęła, nie chcąc wylewać z siebie powodu swojej wizyty. Nawet dzisiaj nie miała czasu.

– Niestety dzisiaj też nie mogę sobie pozwolić na dłuższą wizytę. Przyszłam głównie do Canlora, mogę mieć spory, magiczny problem do rozwiązania na zamku. Jest w obozie?

– Tak, jest u siebie. Nie wychodzi z namiotu od rana. Coś się święci?

– Nie, jeśli uda mi się temu zapobiec. – Zamachała znacząco ciężką sakwą z czarnomagiczną lekturą.

Odette kiwnęła głową z troską wymalowana na twarzy.

– W takim razie cię nie zatrzymuję. Biegnij ratować świat, a gdy skończysz, zjesz z nami. – Uniosła palec w ostrzegawczym geście. – Bez dyskusji.

Merlyn przewróciła oczami, nie mogąc powstrzymać cichego „Tak, mamo". Odette trzepnęła ją ścierką po włosach, a szanowna Emrys wystawiła jej język, kierując się w stronę namiotu nauczyciela. Lilay pomachała jej, zostając u boku matki.

Przeszła przez obóz, witając się z wszystkimi uśmiechem i otrzymując wszędzie te same kiwnięcia głowami symbolizujące szacunek. Zacisnęła zęby, myśląc o kolejnych trudnościach, które miały ją spotkać. Nie zasługiwała na tak wielką i ślepą wiarę Druidów, podczas gdy sama przez większość czasu ledwo radziła sobie z życiem na zamku i kolejnymi magicznymi atakami.

Trudno było nie zazdrościć im tej wiary.

– Canlor? – spytała, odchylając płachtę.

Uderzył ją znajomy zapach ziół i chłodnej, wilgotnej ziemi. Pośrodku niewielkiego namiotu siedział jej nauczyciel. Miał siwą brodę i czarne, niesforne włosy, które jakimś sposobem nie chciały przybrać tego samego, srebrnego koloru. Był najstarszym i najbardziej doświadczonym członkiem obozu. Chociaż nigdy nie pytała go o konkretny wiek, wyglądał na dziesięć lat młodszego od Gaiusa. Pomimo zbliżającej się starości ciało miał krzepkie i silne.

– Emrys, wejdź proszę – skinął jej głową, odkładając pióro i trzymaną na kolanach księgę.

– Co robisz?

– Spisuję swoją wiedzę o ziołach. Chociaż nie jestem medykiem ani zielarzem, wiem to i owo. Szkoda by było, aby moja wiedza przepadła wraz z moją śmiercią – podrapał się po brodzie.

– Nie mów o śmierci, jeszcze zdążysz spłodzić dziesiątkę dzieci.

Mężczyzna parsknął śmiechem, kręcąc głową i powstrzymując się od komentarza.

– Jak rozumiem, masz sprawę – powiedział, patrząc na jej przerzuconą przez ramię sakwę.

Podeszła do niego bliżej i usiadła przed nim po turecku, ich twarze na tym samym poziomie. Miała wrażenie, że powietrze od razu zrobiło się gęstsze, gdy zaczęła myśleć o czekającej ją rozmowie.

– Przychodzę z problemem, który niestety może zabrać nam większość czasu.

– Więc lepiej go nie tracić. Co tam masz?

– Trzy księgi z mojej biblioteki, ale nie jestem pewna, czy czytanie ich jest dla mnie bezpieczne. – Wyjęła je z sakwy i położyła między nimi na ziemi, tytułami w stronę Canlora. – W zamku przebywa arystokrata, który ma skrzynkę z niezwykle potężnym artefaktem. Zastanawiałam się, czy nie zwinąć całej skrzynki, ale wydaje się być w jakiś sposób powiązana z kimś magicznie. Byłaby łatwa do wytropienia.

– Magia krwi? – spytał, zezując na czerwone litery na okładkach.

– Wiem o niej tyle co nic, ale wydaje mi się najbardziej prawdopodobna. Co o tym myślisz?

– Masz rację – przytaknął. – Najlepszym sposobem na stworzenie silnego powiązania między użytkownikiem magii a jakimś przedmiotem bądź nawet inną osobą jest użycie magii krwi. To skomplikowana dziedzina, można ją traktować jak niezwykle przydatne narzędzie. W większości przypadków stosowana jest do czarnomagicznych zaklęć, ale sama magia krwi nie bazuje na czarnej magii.

Jej brwi niemal dotknęły linii włosów.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Zaraz ci wyjaśnię. Ale najpierw księgi.

Kilkanaście kolejnych minut spędził na przeglądaniu każdego egzemplarza. Obserwowała z uwagą jego twarz, która jak na złość nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, musiała więc cierpliwie poczekać, aż mężczyzna skończy. Usiadła na dłoniach, aby nie rozpraszać go swoim niecierpliwym wierceniem się. Nie jej wina, że była człowiekiem czynu, nie czekania. Wreszcie odłożył ostatnią na ziemię i dotknął palcem okładki.

– Zapomnij do zaglądania tej księgi. Przynajmniej teraz, dopóki nie będziesz pewna swoich umiejętności i odporności na wpływy. Wiedza tu zgromadzona jest bezcenna, ale bardzo… zdradliwa.

– O czym jest ta księga? – Zaczynała być ciekawa.

– Głównie o wszystkim, co powoduje, że magię krwi utożsamia się z czarną magią, kontrolą nad innymi istotami i cierpieniem. Polecam zapoznać się z lekturą, ale tylko w celu zrozumienia działania drugiej strony i tylko po przestudiowaniu pozostałych dwóch. – Zamilkł, patrząc na nią z ukosa, jakby ważąc słowa, które ma powiedzieć. – Polecam ci nawet się z nich uczyć.

Zamrugała zaskoczona. Spojrzała na dwie księgi, które nie wywoływały w niej niepokoju, gdy wybierała je z półek. Chociaż jej instynkty nie wskazywały niebezpieczeństwa, nie mogła do końca uwierzyć w to, co słyszała.

– „Magia Krwi" i „Krwawe Runy" – przeczytała z podejrzliwością w głosie. – Mówisz o… praktyce? Poważnie? Mam praktykować magię krwi?

– Lata temu natknąłem się na jeden egzemplarz „Magii Krwi" i zdołałem przestudiować większość zawartości. Nigdy nie czułem, że jest to moja dziedzina, jednak w wielu przypadkach magia krwi może okazać się przydatna.

– Nie rozumiem. Do tej pory sądziłam, że magia krwi sama w sobie jest zła.

– To dość skomplikowane. Wszystko zależne jest od intencji i tego, co zostaje poświęcone i w jakim celu. Jeśli chcesz przełamać zaklęcie na skrzyni, sama musisz je najpierw zrozumieć. Nie musisz w pełni ufać moim słowom, jeśli budzą twoją wątpliwość, ale powiem, co wiem. Magia krwi jest pełna precyzji i kontroli. Bazuje na poświęceniu krwi, która jest powiązaniem między życiem, fizycznością i esencją osoby a jej magią. Chociaż to dość nieprecyzyjne podejście, magia krwi zła jest wtedy, gdy używa krwi uzyskanej w cierpieniu, siłą. Dobrowolnie ofiarowana staje się narzędziem, które najściślej połączy osobę z zaklęciem. Musisz doskonale wiedzieć, co w swojej głowie nazywasz czarną magią, aby nabrać pewności. Jeżeli używasz ognia do spalenia kogoś żywcem, czy jest to czarna magia? Tym samym ogniem możesz przecież rozpalić ognisko. – Podrapał się po brodzi i dwoma rękami dotknął obu ksiąg, patrząc jej w oczy. – Przeczytaj je i ucz się z nich, jeśli tego chcesz.

– Załóżmy, że… Że się z tobą zgadzam i je przeczytam. Mówiłeś mi, że nie powinnam jeszcze eksperymentować. Czy magia krwi nie jest potężna?

– Owszem, jednak nie aż tak, jakby się wydawało. W porównaniu z widzeniem przyszłości, teleportacją czy uzdrawianiem wymaga mniejszego nakładu mocy. Wiesz, że Kain używa magii krwi?

Miała wrażenie, że szczęka wypadła jej z zawiasów, a oczy niemal wyskoczyły z orbit.

– Co proszę?!

– Zna jedynie dwa proste zaklęcia i jedną runę, ale tak – odpowiedział jej spokojnie.

– Kto go tego nauczył? Kain ma jedynie dziesięć lat!

– Jego ojciec za życia polował z drapieżnymi ptakami. Oswajał je, a gdy byłe do niego szczerze przywiązane, za pomocą prostego rytuału naznaczał je runą ze swojej krwi. Od tamtej pory mógł widzieć ich oczami i wydawać im polecenia za pomocą telepatii. Nie dawało mu to kontroli samej w sobie, ale mógł sugerować im, czego od nich chce. Gdy tylko Kain był wystarczająco silny, aby za pomocą magii rozpalić ognisko, ojciec nauczył go tego.

Przypomniała sobie, co jest pierwszą oznaką, że zbliża się do obozu i jej głowę opuściły wszystkie argumenty.

– Jastrząb. Za każdym razem, gdy zbliżam się do waszego obozu, widzę jastrzębia. Mam wrażenie, jakby się ze mną witał.

– Bo tak jest. To ptak Kaina. Jest naszymi oczami i uszami. Jako pierwszy dostrzega zbliżające się do nas niebezpieczeństwa. Dlatego możemy mieszkać tak blisko Kamelotu.

Musiała przetrawić to, co właśnie usłyszała. Canlor dał jej czas, aby poukładała sobie myśli. Po minucie wzięła do ręki pierwszą księgę i westchnęła niepewnie.

– Więc… magia krwi.

– Magia krwi. Nie nauczę cię jej, jednak powinnaś dać sobie radę, korzystając z ksiąg. Ufam, że sobie poradzisz. Masz dobre instynkty, one cię nie zawiodą.

– Dziękuję. – odparła chowając do sakwy wszystkie trzy egzemplarze.

– Czy jest coś jeszcze, o czym chcesz porozmawiać?

Po głowie biły jej się myśli, które nie dawały jej spać po nocach i po raz kolejny zastanowiła się, czy chce, aby to Canlor był jej powiernikiem. Na początku chciała porozmawiać o tym z Odette wierząc, że przyjaciółka ją pocieszy i podniesie na duchu, jednak to nie pocieszenia szukała. Potrzebowała prawdy. Zagryzła wargę.

Trzeba jeszcze wiedzieć, jak się wysłowić.

– Cóż… – zaczęła nieporadnie.

– Tak?

– Zaczynam szukać połączenia z pozostałymi żywiołami. Ogień już opanowałam.

– To niecodzienne, aby zaczynać od ognia… – wymamrotał Canlor.

– Już to mówiłeś.

– …ale jeśli faktycznie tak uważasz, niech będzie. Obawiam się, że twoje rozumienie magii jest na zdecydowanie innym poziomie niż nasze.

Chociaż odwrócił jej uwagę od problemu, zdołał rozniecić w niej ciekawość.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Gdy słucham twoich słów i tego, w jaki sposób przyjmujesz nowe informacje, czuję, że się uczę. To niezwykły dar, Emrys. Czasem boję się być twoim nauczycielem – powiedział szczerze.

– Nie mogę być w tym sama – sapnęła, czując ogarniające ją przerażenie, że Canlor może zrezygnować z uczenia jej.

– Masz rację, nie możesz, ale moje wątpliwości przez to nie znikną. Uważam, że najpierw powinnaś wejść w kontakt ze wszystkimi żywiołami, aby robić cokolwiek innego. Mam jedynie nadzieję, że moje myślenie jest dobre.

Przytaknęła w ciszy, szukając odpowiednich słów.

– Jest coś, co mnie martwi.

– Mów, dziecko.

– Morgana. – Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, ciągnąc za materiał swojej tuniki. – Uczy się czarnej magii, jej moc rośnie w niesamowitym tempie. Fala nienawiści, którą wyrzuciła z siebie w zamku, gdy znokautowałam Morgause… Moja moc też rośnie, ale nie jest tak surowa i bezlitosna. Jest potężna, to prawda. To tylko odczucie, ale gdybym miała powiedzieć, co mi przypomina, to powiedziałabym, że jest tarczą, a magia Morgany mieczem. Ma mniej mocy, ale zna wiele potężnych zaklęć. Umie się teleportować. Zna wiele niebezpiecznych uroków. Jest… nieprzewidywalna. Brutalna. Jeżeli miałabym się z nią zmierzyć w tym momencie… Moja wewnętrzna tarcza przeciw jej mieczowi. – Podniosła wzrok, pokazując mu swoją bezbronność. – Boję się tego dnia, Canlorze.

– Pojedynki są trudną sprawą, jeśli nie czujesz się wojownikiem – odparł ze spokojem. – Twoja magia jest tarczą, bo w swoim sercu wiesz, że jesteś obrońcą. Bronisz nas, chronisz księcia, pomagasz tym, którym możesz. Wszystko, co robisz, wiąże się z dobrymi chęciami. Morganie została tylko nienawiść i strach, które w swoim sercu przekuwa w zemstę. Nie ma nic do stracenia, dlatego gdy ty jesteś tarczą, za którą stoją ludzie, ona jest mieczem, który chce się przez ciebie przebić. Jesteście swoimi przeciwieństwami.

– Muszę nauczyć się walczyć, Canlorze. To, co umiem dzisiaj, nie wystarczy. Muszę mieć pewność.

– Nigdy nie będziesz mieć pewności, ale wiedz jedno. Chociaż moc Morgany rośnie, nigdy nie prześcignie twojej. Nie będzie na tym świecie potężniejszego człowieka od ciebie, Nieśmiertelna.

– Czy tak powinno być?

– Nie miej wątpliwości, Merlyn. – Uśmiech zmarszczył mu skórę przy oczach – Jesteś córką magii. Zaufaj sobie. Jak myślisz, dlaczego magia cię wybrała? Dlaczego jesteś, jaka jesteś? Szanujesz życie i balans tego świata. Widzisz piękno w małym, nie boisz się wielkiego. Ryzykujesz wszystko dla pokoju, ale sama powiedziałaś, że jesteś tarczą. Dlaczego? Dlaczego ty?

– Bo jestem potrzebna. Uther… Gdy zapanowała czystka, naraził balans. Urodziłam się, aby go przywrócić. Czy tak nie jest? – patrzyła na niego niepewnie. Kilgarrah nigdy nie chciał mówić więcej, niż to absolutnie konieczne.

– Masz rację, ale zapominasz o jednym. Byłaś zapowiedziana tysiące lat temu. Twoja dusza i osobowość, twój temperament, twoja moc – nic nie jest bez znaczenia. Być może zostałaś stworzona od podstaw przez Potrójną Boginię, a być może czekała na duszę tak czystą i silną jak twoja i tchnęła w nią swoją moc. Nie wiemy, jak powstaje dusza w życiu i w jaki sposób jest z tym życiem związana, ale twoja w jakiś sposób była wybrana od samego początku.

Drżała od jego słów. Wiara Druidów zawsze napełniała ją strachem, ale słyszeć, ile nadziei i pewności w niej pokładają, to już było za wiele. Czuła się jak ślepe dziecko, które nie nauczyło się żyć, a oczekiwano od niego, że przejdzie przez las pełen wygłodniałych wilków.

– Jestem tylko człowiekiem, Canlorze – wyszeptała tylko.

– Świat potrzebuje takiego człowieka, jakim jesteś. Nie musisz wierzyć, my już wierzymy w ciebie. Rób to, co uważasz za słuszne. Tylko wtedy twoja misja się powiedzie i nastanie pokój – uśmiechnął się i pokrzepiająco ścisnął jej zaciśniętą dłoń. Dziwny supeł w jej brzuchu zaczął się lekko rozluźniać.

– Mówisz mi, że po prostu mam być sobą? – To nie mogło być takie proste, jak brzmiało w jego ustach. W jej przypadku nigdy nie było.

– Pokrótce, tak.

– Więc ja mówię ci, że się boję – powtórzyła głośno, czując, że desperacja karmi jej upór. – Mój strach każe mi się rozwijać. Muszę nauczyć się walczyć.

– Nie powiedziałem, że nie nauczymy cię walczyć.

Oniemiała, zapominając o słowach, które chciała mu wykrzyczeć.

– Słucham?

– Nauczymy cię walczyć, Emrys.

– Ja… Eeee… Dziękuję – odparła bezmyślnie.

W oczach Canlora zalśniły iskierki pełne poczucia humoru, na co miała ochotę wyjść z namiotu, wziąć ścierkę od Odette i zdzielić go nią po głowie. Jak ten człowiek lubił się z nią drażnić. Szybko jednak resztki rozbawienia go opuściły i znów spoglądał na nią z powagą.

– Odnośnie możliwości walki między tobą a Morganą… Sposób, w jaki cię teraz uczę, jest dla ciebie najlepszy, bo twoja magia bazuje na instynktach, więc im lepiej i głębiej ją zrozumiesz, tym szybciej będziesz się uczyć nowych rzeczy. Będzie taki czas, kiedy twoje połączenie z magią da ci zupełnie inne spojrzenie na świat. Żaden człowiek na naszym świecie nie będzie w stanie tego pojąć w pełni. Jesteś córką magii nie bez powodu. Morgana nie uczy się od podstaw, chcąc wzrastać w potędze. Jest silna. Nawet jeśli nie przewyższa cię w mocy, może być jedyną, która może się z tobą równać, dlatego proszę cię, abyś w najbliższym czasie za wszelką cenę unikała spotkania z nią.

Nie rozumiała jego słów.

– Przecież to nie tak, że chcę ją spotkać. Jeśli zaatakuje, będę musiała stanąć do walki. – Zmartwienie znów ścisnęło jej wnętrzności.

– Mówię, abyś unikała spotkania z nią, jeśli będzie to możliwe. Jeśli nie, obawiam się, że Morgana może z tobą wygrać, przynajmniej w najbliższej przyszłości. Uczy się szybko i zna wiele czarnomagicznych sztuczek, chociaż nie ma kontroli nad swoją dziką mocą. Ty ją właśnie zdobywasz, dlatego nie przyswajasz potężnych zaklęć. Obrałyście dwie przeciwne drogi rozwoju i gdyby je porównać, twoja stawia cię w gorszej pozycji na początku, a w lepszej z perspektywy czasu, bo im więcej czasu będzie mijać, tym twoja kontrola wzrośnie i zdążysz nauczyć się wszystkiego, co pozwoli ci ją pokonać. Ona jeszcze długo będzie się zmagać z niestabilną mocą. Ale na ten moment… Musisz uważać, Merlyn.

Skinęła głową. To jest prawda, którą przyszła usłyszeć.

– Dobrze. Dziękuję, Canlorze.


End file.
